


Autumnus

by NebeScribens



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Alternate Universe - Catra is She-Ra, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Bow Please marry me, Catra (She-Ra) Leaves the Horde, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra)-centric, Catra is a little shy tho, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, Glimmer (She-Ra) Swears, Good Parent Angella (She-Ra), Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Catra, Multi, No beta except non sleep deprived me, Oblivious Entrapta (She-Ra), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Catra (She-Ra), References galore, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, Trans Bow (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebeScribens/pseuds/NebeScribens
Summary: Fate is interchangeable. And destiny is subservient to change so with that in mind it's not so hard to imagine the universe fucking up so badly that Catra became its hero and supposed savior.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella & Catra (She-Ra), Angella & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow & Catra & Glimmer (She-ra), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	1. "If you never heal from what hurt you, you'll bleed on people who didn't cut you?

The Horde is comprised of exceptional cadets; some who are meant to lead and conquer while others serve and listen.

An elite territory where only the strong survive.

Perhaps this isn’t what one would think though when laying eyes on the most promising cadet of the year.  
  
Its evaluation day and the promising blonde cadet is psyching herself to bring her A-game.

Which consisted of performing her favorite good luck ritual of 'fighting the invisible princess'.

Hopefully, Catra won't catch her this time. 

A resounding _thud thud_ and a grunt are audible as the blonde gave a quick jab and hook combo to her punching bag.

“You looking at me?” She goaded the imaginary princess.

”well you must be, cause I’m the only one here.” She chambered and let lose a quick kick to the bag's center. 

**[woman over PA]** _"Squadrons, report to the training area for evaluation."_

Exactly on time, the cadets all arrived at the training area. As stated, the Fright Zone is elite and punctuality is of course most foremost.

All cadets being evaluated today stood at attention ready to face any obstacle and triumph over it with gusto(well except Kyle). A whispering of excitement could be heard amongst them.

“Psst," Adora whispered, trying and failing to be discreet. "Has Anyone seen Catra?”

A collection of mumbles and scoffs of disbelief ring through the ranks.

'Not again.' They groaned.  
  
“ATTENTION!” Bellowed a force captain, snapping the rank and file into the position of attention.

Arms pressed to their sides, feet together angled at 45-degrees and shoulders squared confidently(except for Kyle).

“Your simulation is beginning, Here’s your scenario. You’ll pass through the treacherous Whispering Woods to the heart of rebel insurgency, Bright Moon. Your mission is to defeat the Queen of the Princesses and liberate Bright Moon."

"Understood?!”The captain asked, waiting for the unified horahs from her subordinates. “Music to my ears.”   
  
With suspicious eyes, she scanned over the squadron and noticed a vacant spot. Realizing who was missing formed a frustrating itch behind her eyepatch.

“Where is Catra?” She demanded, knowing full well she wouldn't like the answer.  
  
“She'll be here. I promise.” Assured the blonde cadet.   
  
“Mm-hm." She grunted. 

"As I was saying the Whispering Woods is full of Princesses—violent instigators that will take you out if given the chance. So don’t give it to them. Good luck cadets, you’ll need it…” Her voice drifted off as she walked away signaling the simulation to start.  
  
The squad took out princess after princess falling into memorized formations and decimating the enemy. The scraping metal and stun batons could be heard in rapid succession as the blonde known as Adora commanded her fellow cadets to attack and overwhelm each enemy.

All was going exceptionally well until the feared queen of the bright moon presented herself in all her sharp and jagged metal glory. The cadets looked on with a spike of adrenaline and excitement, well except Kyle he froze up out of fear.

“Oh, no, no, no!”

“KYLE!” They groaned watching onward as he faltered. 

“Ah, dang it.” He sighed in defeat, a large X appearing on his chest. What more his mistake caused all except one of his squadmates to mess up. 

Lonnie, an olive-skinned female cadet gawked with disbelief ” Seriously, Kyle? Brav fucking vo man.“  
  
“Ok, Adora you can do this,” The blonde readied herself to attack the queen and complete her mission. Squad or no squad she was a senior horde cadet; a future liberator of the people. She would complete her mission even if the giant evil queen had the high ground, a valuable position in combat.

It'd be much easier though is she wasn't dangling about 1000 feet in the air. Several plans formed through her mind contemplating each possible scenario with risks and odds.

But right before she could pull herself up, with a laugh and smug smile her feline natured friend swooped down, almost lazily, and dispatched her opponent with ease.  
The feline hopped off the destroyed bot and sauntered with a smirk, her blue and gold eyes glinting with a playful gleam. 

“Hey Adora, how’s it hanging.”

"Catra," Adora glared, but with an amused scowl. “How’s it hanging? Did you really show up late and let us do the hard parts? That is low, even for you Catra.”  
  
“Aw Dora. You know _nothing’s_ too low for me.” she purred, stepping closer, offering a hand to the dangling blonde. 

“Come on, you look stupid hanging there.”

**[woman over PA system]** _"Training exercise completed."_

They gathered themselves and headed towards the lockers striding side by side with familiar ease. 

“You should have seen your face.” Catra joked miming Adora’s panicked face. “You were like, Aah, no! Betrayal.”

“Oh, come on, we’re senior cadets now. I can’t believe you’re still pulling such childish, immature—OH My Gosh a mouse!”

“A mouse? What? Where?” Catra squealed, eyes sparkling around.

“Are you ever going to not fall for that?”  
  
“That was ONE time.” The catgirl hissed.  
  
“I know, but it’s always funny.” 

“Adora.” A sickeningly sweet voice broke the chorus of laughter as the two teens were struck with surprise, and fear.

“Shadow Weaver.” Greeted Adora respectfully.

Catra internally scoffed at this but knew better to stay quiet until spoken to.

“You have done well. You’ve completed your course in record time.”She praised, her tone nothing but affectionate.

“Uh, well, that wasn’t just me. Catra did too.” Adora gestured towards the other girl in an effort to share the praise.  
  
“Ah, yes. How someone as unmotivated as you completed the course in time, I’ll never know.” Shadow Weaver sneered, her tone shifting to polite and affectionate to one of disgust as she noticed the feline girl. 

"You're fortunate that Adora is able enough to carry both hers and your weight."

“Always serving up those pep talks, huh?” Catra joked to ease the tension.

“SILENCE!” She barked, her hair turning into tendrils as they flailed angrily behind her. The cloud of darkness surrounding her crept towards Catra. Her fur stood erect as she felt phantom pricks of vile magic upon her skin.

“Do not be flippant with me, cadet.”

“Sorry, Shadow Weaver.” She blurted with haste knowing better than to trip over her words.  
  
Shadow Weaver regarded her carefully before snapping back into a pleased demeanor as quickly as her tendrils had crept back into Horde knows where and turned towards Adora.

“Adora, walk with me.” 

With that, she slithered away.

Adora quickly took to her side but not before giving her friend a quick puzzled, and sympathetic glance. Catra shot back a shrug and a reassuring smile.

Catra's smile slowly turned into a scowl as she watched the two leave. 

“Why do I even bother?" She grumbled, "Adora this Adora that."

She shook her head as if it could relieve the pangs of jealousy.

”Adora,” she echoed thoughtfully in her mind.

Thinking of all their shared moments and promises she walked off with a contented smile.

Besides, she couldn’t blame Weaver for favoriting Adora—she practically marked her herself! Adora’s great and Catra at her side made her even grander, surely shadow Weaver will see that when she and Adora rose up the ranks shoulder to shoulder.

"Yeah," she smirked, "Why stay bitter when I can just prove to them all that they're wrong about me.” 

._.

The air is tense in Bright moon castle; even a seasoned soldier felt relief as they watched, holding back snickers, as their queen once again reprimanded her “commander”.

Better her Than us right?

“Your Majesty.” Started the purple-clad commander before being abruptly cut off.

“You disobeyed orders and led the Rebellion into a dangerous situation after ordering to retreat.”

“I was trying to protect a village from falling into the Horde's grasp.” She shot back. 

“You were reckless and put yourself, and others in danger Fighting is supposed to be dangerous.”

“How are we going to hold our own if we retreat? We won't have anything left to defend if we sit and wait like cowards.”

“I'm growing tired of your back-talking.” 

“Why did you make me a commander if you won't even let me fight!?”

“That's enough! You're grounded!” 

The commander scoffed in disbelief, “Mom what the what!”

“You heard me.”

“You never let me do anything!”

“We are not having this discussion. You are embarrassing me in front of my court.”

“Oh, I'm embarrassing you?" She scoffed. "I just got grounded!!”

“Go to your room!”

“I'm going!”

.-.

After waiting and wandering Catra headed toward the direction her friend had gone off to.

She found the blonde staring thoughtfully at a small object, A mirth of mischief rose in her as she approached. She prowled towards the blonde leaning against the rails careful to be as stealthy as possible. She waited until Adora turned her focus away from the object before leaping and tackling the blonde to the ground.

“What'd she say?” she said mid tackle.

Adora sputtered and Catra took that as a cue to Snatch the object away delving into a game of cat and mouse. The object seemed familiar she could've sworn that the Force Captain with the big meaty claws wore one. 

“Hey, what's this?” 

“Hey! Give it back.” Adora tried and failed to get the badge back from the other girl but Catra leaped to a higher railing. 

“No way.” Realization dawned and the feline teen's face broke into a wide grin. 

“You've been promoted!?”

“Well, kind of. I mean, yeah, I guess. It's not a big deal."

“Not a big deal.” Catra scoffed. “Are you kidding? This is awesome! We'll see the world and conquer it!”

The feline teen looked deep in thought, a hand on her chin and duel eyes staring pensively.

“I need to blow something up.” She exclaimed, with such enthusiasm Adora swore she could see stars in blue and gold orbs. 

“Um about that, Shadow Weaver kind of said you're not coming.”

Adora looked away, ashamed when Catra visibly deflated, the mention of shadow weaver had already halted her excited thoughts.

The rest of what Adora said was the coup de grâce. 

“What?!” Catra hissed, a fit of hot screeching anger boiling over her in outrage.

“My time was just as good as yours. Holy Hordak, what’s her problem?!”

“I mean, you are kind of um disrespectful,” Adora replied meekly, struggling to find the words to calm down her best friend.

Cold dread shocked the hot anger away from her and another voice emerged. Is she serious? Does she really believe that?

A mixture of feelings rang through as she searched for her next words. Anger, jealousy, disbelief, and fear? 

“Why should I respect her? She's just bitter that she doesn't have any real power like Hordak.”

She walked across the railing turning away from the blonde.” It must be easy being a people pleaser like you.”

"I am not a pe-”

As a surprise to no one, she didn't bother to listen and darted away while Adora's pleas fell on deaf ears.

“Catra, wait! I'm sorry!”

The newly minted Force Captain raced after her friend with a sigh. Guilt swelled inside her like Kyle's bladder.

“I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that.” She apologized as she finally caught up with her friend. “I didn't even think you wanted to be a Force Captain.“

A sharp, 'I don't' is her only answer as Catra promptly threw the badge at Adora.

“Here, take your stupid badge.”

“Come on, Catra. This is what I have been working for my entire life.”

So have I Catra thought bitterly but unfortunately we couldn't all be blonde, beautiful, strong, and Shadow Weaver's favorite.

What's the point of even trying when all I do is worthless next to Adora. 

“I was hoping you could be...I don't know, happy for me.”

She looked back at the pouting blonde and guilt welled up as she noticed her best friend's sagging demeanor.

Damn you, Adora, she thought, feeling her bitterness melt away with the need to comfort the blonde.

“Whatever.” She groaned.” It's not like I even care. I just wanna get out of this dump before I die of boredom.” She moaned, leaning back against the rails.

"I wonder what's outside the Fright Zone." She sighed, looking longingly at nowhere.

“Why don't we go find out?” Adora smirked, holding something up. 

The rattle of keys sparked Catra's excitement back instantly.

With a perk of her ears, she pounced on the blonde.

“I take it back, You're officially awesome!”


	2. An excuse to use Ara Ara in my writing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We don't skate fast.  
> We don't smoke grass.  
> We go to bed on time and we read the bibble.

“Holy shit I can't believe you stole a skiff!” Catra cheered as they soared through the air at max speed. They've only been allowed to drive a training skiff once, and those are slower than even Kyle so Catra was visibly animated as a sense of newfound freedom washed over her. This is how it should be driving a skiff at high speed with the wind blowing against her fur and more importantly Adora right at her side.

“Technically," Pointed out the blonde piloting the skiff, "We're borrowing it and we will return it. Don't make me regret this.”

“Please, how could you possibly regret this." 

“I've always wanted to drive one of these things. Gimme” Catra insisted, quickly taking over the skiffs highly sensitive controls. (drive safely people)

“Save us enough fuel to get back,” Adora warned. She knew she'd never regret this even if they got wrote up but she also knew firsthand how reckless Catra could be when she got too excited.

“That is a problem for future Adora and Catra,” Catra replied and shifted the skiff's gear into a breakneck speed.

"Catra!"

The two started fighting over the controls like they lost a couple of brain cells; safety and Driver skiff ed completely forgotten.

“I'm driving.”

“I want it.”

“Nope”

“Let me.”

“Give me.”

“I'm doing it.”

“I want it.”

“No, I've got it.”

"Fine, Adorka."

Bickering over and speed at moderate the two now realized how far they had driven. The terrain had changed from plain and grey to a lively purple.

"Adora look" Catra gasped, enthralled with her surroundings, and letting go of the controls.

“Catra!” Adora gasped, taking in the lush as well.

“This must be the Whispering Woods. They say there are strange monsters, and that trees _move_ when you're not looking. Every Horde squadron they've sent in has never come out.”

A wild thought raced through Catra’s mind.

”Let's go in.”

“Wait, what?

A wicked smile graced the brunette's face and her hand found the gear.

"Excelsior!"

"Catra, no!"

"Catra, Yes!"

**> _<**

“Woo-hoo!” Catra cheered.

This was amazing the vibrant flourishing plants of all colors. The calming buzzing vibrating noise rang throughout the forest. Catra completely droned out all sound except the Chirping of birds, scuttering of insects and the loud noise a skiff makes when colliding at ultra max speed with a tree. Oh, wait, a tree.

  
**_!!CRASH!!_ **

  
When Catra came through throbbing pain and a ringing in her ears only lasted for a minute until an unknown sensation washed over her.

She looked around and fearfully noticed Adora was missing.

“Adoraaaa!!” 

She walked aimlessly for a few, chanting her friend’s name before her own was spoken back.

**"A ra"**

It's faint even with her enhanced hearing. She walked towards the voice as best as she could and noticed a glow in its direction.

“Adora?” She called out confused.

“Woah is that a frigging sword, who in their right mind just abandons a perfectly good sword.”

Practically captured by the mesmerizing rays of light the blade was giving off she reached for its handle and pulled it from the tangle of roots and vines

Oh man, she thought with a grin, Adora is gonna freak. With that last thought, her vision went black before being engulfed with white blinding light.

Numerous visions flashed through her eyes; symbols, blonde hair, planets, and a collection of gems. A voice echoed. **” The balance must be restored. Etheria must seek a hero.”** Swords clashing, hissing and a baby crying suffocated her senses.

  
**"A r a. A r a."**

  
The voice drowned out until only the sounds of the woods were heard and her name being screamed.

 _What the hel_ l, thought Catra.  
  
“CATRA!” Adora continued screaming, trying to shake her friend back to consciousness. When Catra came through, she found herself being straddled by the other, cerulean eyes swelled with tears staring back at her.

“Hey, are you crying?”

"No," The blonde sniffed, relief clear on her face

“I just got something dumb looking in my eye.” She teased helping her friend to her feet

“Please if I'm the dumb one how did _you_ crash a skiff Adorka.”

“You must have brain damage cause last I remember _you_ were driving.”  
  
“That's...debatable.”  
  
“C’mon Let's go, Shadow Weaver is gonna freak.”  
  
“Wait, Where is it? Where'd it go?” Catra looked around, the sword seemingly had blinked out of existence.

“What?”

“There was a sword, I swear. I tried to touch it, but it got really bright.”  
  
“Oh no, you might actually be brain damaged,” Adora replied moving to inspect the brunette's head.

“I hope not Shadow Weaver will kill me if I have to be given medical leave.”

“Don't worry ill cover for you. Also, we should probably go before it gets dark.”

**> _<**

In Bright Moon a silhouetted figure flips off a tree, landing in front of the princess bedroom window. He readies his bow and notches an arrow. Completely unaware, Glimmer lied prone on her bed, feet kicking in the air while she scribbles in her diary.

"Dear Mom, I know you'll never read this, but I have to say it somewhere. I feel like you don't respect me. Love Glimmer”

And with that finished she goes back to sulking quietly until an arrow flew through her open window.

“Fuck, Watch it. You almost hit me.” She quietly shrieked at her would-be assassin.

“Hey, Glimmer!“ He yelled back.

The archer wears heart printed footwear, a quiver of arrows, and a crop top showing off his impossibly perfect mahogany skin. Topped off with a single shoulder guard. His smile beamed brightly along with his eyes and their sharp wings. His purple-dyed hair and fleek eyebrows. (Bow is beautiful sue me)

“Bow, what are you doing here?”

“What did you say? Come down.”

“I can't, I'm grounded,” she whispered. 

“What?!” 

“I'm grounded.”

“WHAT?!!” 

“IM GROUNDED!!” She said, quickly covering her mouth in case her mother was near. With the coast seemingly clear she quickly teleports her friend into her chambers and goes boneless onto her bed in frustration.

“Oh” 

“Is this about the siege or…” Bow prodded his friend gently.

“I'm soooooo mad at my mom.”

"Tell me something I dont know." He chuckled.

“Ugh!!” She groaned appearing next to him with arms raised in disbelief and eyebrows scrunched in a scowl. “I was just trying to defend another of our villages.

I know she stationed me there because it's too remote to get attacked, but it did, and it was my chance to prove I can lead. She acts like I can't do anything because I'm a Princess.”

“That doesn't make sense.” Bow chimed in, “Everyone here is a Princess. In fact I'm the only one who's not a Princess.”

“Tell that to my mom.” With that, she plopped down on her bed, arms crossed and annoyed.

“Your mom might have a point.” He tried, His tone cautious so not to provoke his sparkly friend.

“The only reason you got out of there is your teleportation powers, and they don't always work well. So If you want to prove yourself, it'll take more than running recklessly into battle.” 

“Looking for support here man”

“Don't worry,” He smiled Pulling out his trusty tracker pad."I've got just the thing."

**> _<**

_Trapped_. Catra felt trapped, in the safest place she had in the fright zone.

Not that lying at the foot of Adora’s bunk was any less comfortable than the day before, it was just, she had seen a whole world and heard beautiful noises full of life that were such a contrast to the mechanical noises from the fright zones inner workings.

"Ugh," she groaned tossing around again for what must have been the 100th time this night. Even when she willed herself to be still and get comfortable her weird dreams woke her up gasping for air. Flashes of what she saw in the woods and voices plagued her dreams and mind.

The sword.

“It must have been taken by some sort of animal while I blacked out” She reasoned aloud.

That sword could be just what I need to impress shadow weaver and become at least a _ranked_ lieutenant she thought.

It was practically begging for her to take it.

“Wait? Was it actually talking or was that the brain damage.

Eh, that's a problem for future Catra.” She concluded.

Rising from the shared bunk as quietly as she could catra made her way towards the doorway, unfortunately, stealth is pointless when the floor creaks like Weaver’s shrills. The noise roused Adora from her sleep and snapped her into a semi defensive pose, pillow, and knife in hand.

“Waz goin on why are meh feet cold.”

Staring into the abyss of dark Adora saw gold and blue shimmering by the doorway.

“Catra? What are you doing up so early? Is it another mouse?” Adora whispered.

“What no! I'm going out to find that damn sword. I know what I saw Adora.”

"Catra it's late, how about I ask Shadow Weaver if we can take a squad and skiff to go looking for it in the morning." Adora yawned.

"It could be our first mission as a Force Captain" 

"You mean _your_ first mission as a Force Captain" 

"Catra I didn't mean it like tha-"

"it's fine," Catra interrupted.

"listen If you tell shadow weaver she’ll take the credit and ill never get promoted. But if I go and find it myself, request an audience with Lord Hordak I'm sure to get promoted”

Sensing Adora wasn't convinced Catra sighed, “I need to get another look. It feels like, I don't know important.”

“Fine” Adora gave in. “Let's go.”

“No!, you just made Force captain If were caught you could get demoted.”

“Aw,” Adora teased"You do care, how embarrassing." 

“No, I just don't wanna be back at square one” Catra retorted.

”Senior cadet Adora has lost its charm don't ya think”.

Plus Weaver would skin me alive if you lost your promotion because of me she kept to herself. 

“Just Cover for me. I'll be back before anyone knows I'm gone.”

“Fine, but take this with you,” Adora said fumbling in the dark for something under her. 

She pulled out a maroon jacket, Adora's favorite, albeit her only jacket.

“Here.” She urged, "it's probably cold out there.”

“Whatever, I have fur ya know,” Catra said, slipping the jacket on anyway.

Catra spared one last look at Adora then bolted to the rails from before, flipping over them with practiced ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings once again criticism is welcome.  
> I hope you enjoyed it, cheers!  
> Also, I may or may not need a beta.  
> idk what sleep is btw.


	3. Angry Furry should've listened to Adoor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's New!  
> Catra:*Growls*  
> Glimmer: GET THAT FUCKING HORDER SOLDIER BITCH!  
> Bow: It don't bite.  
> Catra:* GROWLS*  
> Glimmer: YES IT DO!

The Horde taught that the princess can easily navigate the treacherous realm that is the whispering woods. That the even the grass bends to their will; unfortunately for Glimmer and Bow, that's just propaganda.

“Come on, come on! Tell me we're not lost.” Glimmer whined looking at the same tree they passed for what had to have been the _bajillion_ time.

"Uh, I think it's that way.” Bow said, pointing at a beacon of light in the distance.

“What makes you say that?"

He grabbed her shoulders and positioned her towards the beam, all the while rolling his eyes.

"Oh, yeah.” Glimmer chuckled weakly, “That's probably it.”

They headed to the light anxiously with Glimmer muttering something about everything the light touches, unbeknownst to them a Magicat having an existential crisis was headed the same direction.

“What are you doing out here Catra?” She questioned herself, shivering from the unnecessarily eerie wind.

“Adora’s right, you must have brain damage or something. What were you even thinking, there's no sword, you just got hit on the head a little hard and started hearing voices. You should go back to Adora and forget about this.”

Her eyes picked up on the bright light around the same time her ears picked up on two voices. She quickly pressed against the foliage on high alert. She's not alone out here, fuck.

"Yes, it's this way." She heard, listening carefully.

Two girls, she determined by the pitch.

“And there dumb enough to give away their position. "

"Damn it, they must be after my sword,” she muttered stifling a hiss.

She glared at the duo, they had finally appeared in her line of sight, along with her sword.

“A princess and an Archer, she doesn't look like much but she could have magic, I better take the sword and dip”

Catra stealthily inched toward the sword, but the snap of twigs gave her away.

"Horde soldier!, Glimmer" the archer pointed at her with such accusation she almost felt offended.

Catra held her palms up and looked around frantically “What where?!”

"Um," He said unsure and simply pointed at her.

“Oh no!” She cried barely holding back laughter as she feigned shaking it off. “Get it off me!”

She wheezed at the boy's befuddled expression, but her mirth distracted her from the sparkly one and she got a face full of sparkles and pain.

Bow, catch. Sparkles cried throwing the sword at her friend who quickly decided he didn't want it as his eyes bulged, the Magicat pouncing at him.

“Glimmer catch!”

Hey, give me back my sword” the Magicat screeched, grappling with Glimmer for the sword in a flurry of elbows, sparkles, and claws.

"Get off, It's not your sword Horde Scum." Glimmer shot back.

"Finders keepers, princess weepers bitch." Catra pushed the hilt downward lowering the girl's guard and palmed her in the sternum sending her flailing backward.

“Ah-Ha!” she exclaimed triumphantly, sword in hand.

Suddenly everything felt off and once again flashes of light and obscured voices flooded her senses.

She heard a voice and tried to make out a blurry figure. The voice felt, not sounded, but felt familiar and unknown at the same time. It's strange thinking about feeling a voice but it made sense to Catra; especially since nothing about this weapon made any sense so far.

**“Hello, Catra. My name is Light Hope, I have been waiting a long time and it seems she settled on you.”**

“She who lady? I have no idea what you're talking about. Is this a rebellion trick? Cause I'm not an idiot, so you better just go straight to torture!”

Light hope seemingly ignored her rambling. **“I could not reach you until you connected with the sword.”**

“Connected with the sword? So it's mine now?”

**“The sword isn't meant for you. But it chose you, Etheria has need of you. Will you answer its call? Will you fight for the honor of Grayskull?"**

Chose her? No one ever chooses her, well except Adora. And what the hell was a Grayskull.

“What are you talking about?” Catra demanded

“What's Grayskull? Why are you being so cryptic? I fight for the Horde, not Honor.”

 **"You will."** Was the last thing Catra heard before she came to.

“Hey! She's awake.”

“What happened?” She rasped.

Above her collapsed self are the rebels from earlier and the sparkly one is waving the sword in her face with the stern manner of a spoon. It'd all be comical if she didn't feel like she just went 3 rounds against Lonnie on the mats.

“Quiet, Horde spy, I ask the questions.”

“Spy? Please I barely made senior cadet” Catra replied offhandedly.

The princess must be dead or she just didn't care and she continued her impromptu interrogation with. "How did you make it this far into the Whispering Woods?"

“I walked.”

A full second passed before Catra finished with. “With my legs.

"And I'm not a spy just a cadet”. which was technically true, after all, Adora's second or not she's not a ranked Lieutenant.

“Sure. I bet they just let all you cadets go frolicking into the woods alone. Lemme guess you just happened to find yourself in the Whispering Woods like you happened to try and steal our sword.”

Catra scowled and shot back with. “It's not yours. I found it first.”

“The Whispering Woods is under the Rebellion's protection, therefore the sword is ours” sparkles puffed her chest out a bit and squared her shoulders in an effort to look more commanding.

“You were lucky to make it as far as you did," she said practically, of all things, scolding the brunette.

"Bow Let's get this spy to Bright Moon where she can be interrogated.”

"Once again not a spy." Catra chimed in.

Perfect, she groaned internally. Shadoweaver is gonna kill me, Scratch that Adora is gonna kill me.

"Not only do we have First One's tech, but we've also captured a Horde spy." Sparkles squealed

"My mom's gonna be so impressed." Catra audibly snorted at that, this is the feared rebellion?

“Now come on, on your feet.”

"Damn you past Catra" she sighed thinking of warm feet and blonde hair.

"Hey, watch the tail!"

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

These idiots have gotten themselves and her lost. She could probably make a break for it while they're both so distracted with the trek but she kinda still wants that sword. Plus watching them have no clue what their doing is pretty amusing.

“Are you positive we're going the right way?”

“I know what I'm doing, Bow."

"Can you trust me for once?”

“I trust you. But I'm starting to get freaked out, I mean I grew up in these woods, and I've never seen this part."

“It's fine. Just let me figure this out,” She said blown off like a lit fuse. 

“Okay Touchy.” He laughed.

“Sorry about her.” He said while he helped Catra over a vine. “Usually, she's really nice.”

Hmm, Arrows seemed friendly maybe she could use that to her advantage after all the rebellion is probably chock full of bleeding hearts.

“It's fine” she sighed doing her best to look downcast and dejected. “People don't tend to like me anyway”. _Hook._

He stared at her with a pathetic sympathetic expression “oh, well why not”

She almost smirked, “I mean look at me, I'm kind of a freak”. _line._

He’s practically on the verge of crying and there's a slight satisfaction knowing how easy she can manipulate pretty much anyone, _even_ Adora. She learned from the best after all.

“Your not a freak, you're adorable." To emphasize his point he ran his hands over her shown fur.

Catra's first instinct was to jerk away or even beat the shit out of him (ya know, usual cat stuff) but hey desperate times desperate measures. Plus it's a known fact that her fur is in fact fluffy. 

"Glimmer feel how soft her fur is!”. _sinker._

“Bow stop fraternizing with the enemy!”

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly and went back to focusing on the walk, so Catra tried a different approach.

“You know she's a Princess? How can you follow her? She probably lounges around letting her people starve while chanting let them eat cake. Ugh she even dresses pompous and prissy”

The Archer frowned and looked genuinely offended “Is that what Hordak told you?”

“More or less, propaganda and brainwashing ya know” she replied nonchalantly.

“Right..”

Up ahead Glimmer growled and darted to the edge of the tree lines sobbing at what she found. Ew, Catra thought as her and the archer caught up to Glimmer. 

Up ahead below laid a field of carnage below. It looked like the aftermath of a siege, a breach point is clearly visible, but then why was the area practically decimated and deserted? A siege is to acquire and turn over a fort so what's the point of just destroying possible new bases. Plus this doesn't even look like a fort, more like a village? Before she can stop herself Catra blurted out an astonished “Woah”

That seems to have ignited a fire inside Glimmer because she whips around clenching her fist and teeth. If she was going for the commanding approach again then A fucking plus.

“Don't act so fucking surprised” Glimmer snapped at Catra “I bet you were part of the party that did this”.

“What?! Um hello, senior cadet here, I haven't even been allowed to drive a tank yet let alone enact a siege.” Seeing the princess still fuming Catra chose her next words very carefully to avoid a magical fist in her face.

“Listen, not everyone in the horde is bloodthirsty and evil. We just follow orders, I mean I don't know if you noticed princess but were kinda at war”

“Oh, yeah? Tell that to the innocent people the horde has killed and taken. Face it you're a heartless destroyer, just like your people.”

“My people!” Catra snapped having enough of sparkles little tantrum “I don't even know my people, or my parents or even my real name. The horde found me abandoned and desolate, hell my name isn't even mine its just a version of my Best Friends. You cry about how the horde has taken from these people well I'm one of its victims.”

Glimmer deflated, the anger left her body in place of guilt “Even the horde hates the horde huh.”

Catra laughed harshly “oh you have no idea.”

Glimmer looked deep in thought for a second before she sighed. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“Whatever…” Catra said a tad overwhelmed.

“Now can we get out of this forest now before these bugs eat me alive?”

The ground shook and a snarl echoed in the woods.

The trio paled and whipped their heads in the direction of moving trees.

“There's something big out there.”

“No shit”

“How big?” The archer’s answer is in the form of falling trees and a giant hideous blue insect creature “So, pretty big then.”

“Really,” Catra remarked in a deadpanned voice “A bug, a giant bug.”

The bug let loose an ear-piercing screech before it charged straight at them, its pincer's gleaming their way.

“Watch out!” The archer cried, rushing to her side as the creature decided she's the tastiest looking one. Bow fired off an explosive arrow, temporarily covering its mouth and angering it further.

Catra turned to Glimmer expectantly “Well?”

“Well, what?”

Catra scoffed in disbelief and internally facepalmed “Don't you have some type of princessy go go magic blast or something?”

Glimmer meekly looked away and replied. ” well you see I kind of um…”

Bow nervously backed away from the bug, notched another arrow, and scolded her.“You forgot to recharge didn't you?”

“What!” Catra barked “ Recharge?! You seriously have to recharge our fucking powers?!”

“Hey, I don't see you doing anything with your supposed sword, ” Glimmer defended.

Catra paused before turning to Bow with a devious smirk “Hey Arrow, you got any more of those fancy Explosive arrows?”

“Yeah?” the archer cautiously responded

“Good, aim for the legs” the feline shouted charging at the creature sword in hand.

With the creature's legs out of commission, Catra leaped on top of its head while dodging its vicious pincers.

“Hey, bug brain!”

The creature seemingly screeched in response

"Come on, Magic Sword do something” Catra urged smacking the damn thing.

With that, the sword emanated a flash of light blinding the creature and enveloping Catra in soothing warmth.

Light hope’s voice echoed to her, once again asking that damned question.

Catra felt a rush of power and adrenaline surge through her. All previous fear and doubt dissipated, All outside forces melted from her focus and became more aware at the same time as she became She-Ra The princess of power and embodiment of protection. 

With uncertainty and somehow conviction she shouted. 

“For the Honor of Grayskull!!”

With newfound strength and the creature blinded, she plunged her blade into the creature's eye and slashed the other. The creature faltered in the air before it crashed to the ground; with the creature down Catra finished it by driving her sword to the hilt in between its head and thorax. With that done she gracefully backflipped off and turned to smirk at the gaping princess and archer.

“Not bad for my supposed sword huh.” She bragged, hands on her hips. 

Having Sensed something else was off the Magicat tilted her head. “What is there bug blood on me or something?” 

Bow raised an arm and gestured towards all of her. “Uh, why don't you check.” 

With a raised eyebrow Catra looked down and saw her horde issued had been replaced by a white pristine attire, along with golden shoulder guards, a red cape around her waist, and her shimmering sword devoid of any blood, even a winged tiara was perfectly centered on her head, not an inch crooked.

She doesn’t understand what's the issue though; hell this is probably the best hair day she's had in years too. Wait she thought white attire, gold, red waist cape, and _TIARA!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was hella late for something already written but I gotta good excuse guys, so don't hurt me!.  
> So my shitty laptop died on me and I had to use a media creation tool to fix it and that took literally hours for some reason.  
> But hey! Despite missing schoolwork and not updating my Fanfic at least I got to sleep for once.  
> Anyway as always you can reach me at Instagram, Tumblr, Twitter, or here if you have any questions, comments or to berate me into sleeping. My username is always NebeScribens or NebeScribes.  
> Cheers!


	4. “He avouched the name Icarus, in admiration of the sun.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow Weaver didn't abuse no dummy and Angella didn't raise one either; thankfully George and Lance raised a mediator.  
> Incorporeal lives matter- 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have no drawing tablet (for now) and so I use a mouse, which means it takes me weeks to complete a 1-day project.  
> that being said I have finished something but I'm debating if I should wait until I get to a certain chapter to show it off. Since it kinda depicts a scene in the chapter which I haven't even written yet. But them WIPS be killing me I write down little tidbits of dialogue for chapters that I haven't even envisioned a plot yet. 
> 
> Anyway, rambling over. Enjoy and cheers!

Mornings in the Fright zone always started off in a routine for Adora. Look around and take note of her fellow sleeping cadets, check. Feet cold and Catra still alone in the whispering woods, check. Kyle somehow ended up in Rogelio's bunk again, check. Two sets of fifty-three count push-ups check. Wait feet cold?, Catra Alone in the whispering woods!

“HOLY SHIT!”

Bow ~~stared~~ gawked, at the scene before him, mouth wide and eyes wider, the horde soldier seemingly vanished in a flash of light and came back wearing all white and a golden tiara not to mention she and the sword were Glowing. It'd be pretty majestic if the feline girl wasn't frantically shaking the sword and chanting 'holy shit'. 

“Glimmer?”

He turned to his friend and was glad to find her expression mirrored his own.

“Yeah, I see her, Bow.”

“Okay, I wanted to make sure it wasn't just me.”

“Holy shit” Catra was understandably freaked out, she was, _engulfed_ in magic, hell she was literally glowing. Fuck, she knew she should've just left those two, and honestly, she doesn’t even know why she didn't just leave them, they obviously were in no shape to deal with her or the creature. And how do they show their appreciation, with vile magic just like Shadow Weaver. Even if the magic felt warm and safe she knew better than to wait for that warmth to become fire and that safety to pain. Her panic turned into anger, and she advanced towards the two with a sloppy overhead swing. 

“Huh?” Glimmer’s eyes widened at the lunging hellcat and she quickly teleported herself and Bow out of the way. 

Catra huffed short breaths and freed her blade from the earth, her body felt tired and uncoordinated so she opted to use her claws. 

Bearings regained, she lunged at Glimmer and threw a swipe which missed but did nothing to deter the angered girl as she then tried to land a spin kick on the princess. 

She barely clipped the princess though as her new muscle mass unbalanced her and the princess teleported away in the nick of time back to the archer.

“Stay still So I can kill you! “ Catra growled at the princess.

“What did I do to you?!” Glimmer shot back, her previous anger towards their previous savior back and justified. She scoffed internally, not a heartless destroyer, huh? Narrowed eyes and fists clenched she prepared for another teleport. 

“Look at me. This is the thanks I get for saving your asses.”

"We didn't have anything to do with that, Horde Scum.”

“Better Horde scum than a backstabbing princess!”

“Okay, okay, everyone, calm down!” Bow said smiling weakly, but his pleas fell on deaf ears.`

Catra and Glimmer stared each other down before, Catra, in a flash of bright light reverted back to her ripped pants, maroon jacket, and thankfully head guard and not a tiara.

"How'd you do that?" Bow asked, trying to defuse the situation. 

"I didn't do anything!" Catra huffed and once again waved the sword around. “I picked up the sword and then, whoosh, I'm in a tiara!"

Bow slowly backed away from the sword-wielding feline and fuming princess.

“Ok let’s just calm down and practice sword safety,” he urged.

Glimmer unclenched then clenched her fist before she shoved a finger at Catra 

"I don't care how she did it.”Glimmer practically shrilled, “just Make sure she never does it again!”

Glimmer stomped her foot for good measure and shockingly the ground shook; a low growl crept upon them as the injured and enraged beetle creature roused back to consciousness. 

It Screeched.

"Welp, we're boned."

“Do it again!” 

"Bow! Seriously?!” 

“Glimmer it's coming straight at us!”

“Ugh fine, Do what you did before.” 

"I don't know what I did!" Catra yelped and waved the very sharp sword around with a flail of her arms.

Truthfully, she had a semblance of an idea of what she had done before but the sword's thrum was oddly silent. It just felt like she shouldn't shout those words. Which was crazy since she was as terrified as the two rebels. 

"Really?!"

"We have to go." Glimmer said and bolted, the other two quickly following after.

The beetle surged for them, its hardened body toppled trees and demolished flora. Its pincers snarled and snapped in a blind animalistic rage, as it drove after its prey. It could not see nor hear its prey, but fear was palpable in the air and thick enough to leave a trail.

This creature was No amateur; it was an ancient predator of these woods, feared by rebels and bewared by the Horde. This beast had digested men, women, faun, harpies, and even the infamous jabberwocky.

Habitants' of the woods looked onward in relief, for the beast had other prey in its sight and they could live another day.

Catra risked a glance behind her at the mutilated creature, adrenaline and horror claimed her body. Sure she had a sword and sharp claws, but if blinding it and plunging her frigging sword into its neck wouldn't kill it then who was she to get in its way. Honestly, her best bet was probably to ditch the two rebels, but being alone in the woods with that thing after it finished snacking on glitter and arrow wasn't very appealing, plus she needed to get this cursed sword well, uncursed.

She skidded to a halt and almost crashed into the two.

“Why are we stopping?” Catra demanded, and glared daggers at the two idle rebels who peered down the cliffside.

She quieted after she noticed below them a metallic floor, in the woods? And a solid stone wall with strange barely legible marks. The trio shared a look before descending to the metal floor below.

"What is this place?" She asked the two, the creature’s snarls in the distance. 

“No idea.” Bow replied inspecting the wall and markings. Running his hands along the lines looking for possible grooves or patterns to get in. 

Behind them, the monster slid and tumbled down the slope crashing into rubble. Subdued but also trapping them between the wall and its pincers. 

“It's gotta be better than out here,” Bow says, leveling an arrow at the wall, only for it to snap on impact, not even making a scratch on the stone. 

"Grab on, I can get us in." Glimmer declared holding out her hands.

“Um Glim, You've never teleported three people before are you sure?” Bow Cautioned 

“Ugh, your powers kinda suck princess.”

“Hmm What's on this door?” Catra wondered aloud, eyeing the strange runes and markings a vague understanding on the tip of her tongue. 

“Looks like... a password?” 

“You can read that?” Bow asked with a mix of awe and skepticism 

“Of course I can!” Catra huffed, visibly offended “I mean I’m no scribe or correspondent but I’m not an idiot”

"I didn't mean it like-"

"What's it say?!" 

She scrunched her brows in concentration trying to grasp the words; the longer she stared the more sense they made until finally, they were clear as a word being spoken. “Uh, "Eternia?”

With that, the runes and markings began to glow and the wall shifted open, revealing the darkness of ruins inside. “After you, Princess” Catra smirked and gestured with faux chivalry towards the entrance. Such smugness as if they weren't still in the midst of being devoured.

"Shut up, let's go!” The trio quickly rushed inside, the door closed behind them as the creature regained their scents and lunged at them, it hit into the wall with a loud thump.

( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)

Within the ruins symbols of all sorts were splayed across the walls, some legible and others too marred or faded. it was also very dark inside, so yeah totally safe; the only light came from Glimmers dim-lit fist. Fortunately, Catra was nocturnal and fared quite well in the dark and the trio was able to navigate in silence. 

“Have you always been able to read First One’s writing?” Bow asked piercing the silence 

“That's what that was?“ 

“I just read the word on the door, I’ve never even heard of a First one.”

“Riiight.” Glimmer drawled with a roll of her eyes.

“You read a word in a language no one's spoken for a thousand years, and the door just happened to open into a mysterious ancient ruin, Sure.”

Catra scoffed “so what, this is all part of my elaborate plan, don't flatter yourself sparkles” 

“You Think I did this on purpose? All I wanted was to find that stupid fucking sword! Now I’m stuck in a cave with a princess!”

“Excuse me?! You think being Horde scum is better!”Glimmer fucking snarled

“Whoa, whoa. Glimmer calm down I mean She did save us.”Bow piped in trying to defuse the tension. 

“I don't care! We can't trust her, Bow!" Glimmer exploded, then she deflated; her head hung low, shoulders hunched over and tears welled in narrowed downcasted eyes. “Have you forgotten everything the Horde's done? The _People_ we've lost.”

Catra went quiet and awkwardly looked away, snark and snide forgotten.

“This isn't ideal for me either, I-I just want to get back to the Frightzone and forget this ever happened” Catra sighed.

“No” Glimmer wiped away her tears and faced Bow.“We need to find a way out and get her back to Bright Moon.” 

“Glimmer” Bow tried, “Maybe We should just let her go and hurry back to Brightmoon.”

“You saw her Bow this could be detrimental to the rebellion. My mother will know what to do.”

Catra groaned internally, she could probably ditch these two easily with her reflexes and night vision but the thought of coming back to the horde this late without the damned sword conjured up Flashes of blonde hair, disappointed blue eyes, and broken promises. So with narrowed eyes and a name on her mind, she trekked forward in silence.

Until the archer tried to make small talk. 

"So, thanks for saving us from that bug thing when you could've escaped instead." Bow Grinned with a smile so bright it burned.

Catra stared at him, recoiled, and fixed her gaze to the front; her face felt warm and was probably red despite her fur.

"You're thanking me?" She roared with a burst of sudden laughter, sounding harsh and forced.

"Hehe um yeah, I mean without you we'd be bug food,” Bow said chuckling back weakly.

“I didn't save you.” The laughing stopped abruptly, her voice indifferent and cold; up in the front she saw the princess tensed, the sight brought a smirk on her face and a glint in her eyes.

"I just didn't have any other way to navigate the woods. And for the record, if my wrist weren't bound, I’d dispatch you and gut your princess before looting your corpses." She turned her head to him expecting fear or at least anger, instead, shes met with a tilted head and mischievous smirk.

“Sure, then you’d be trapped in here with two decomposing corpses.”

"How do you know I won’t just eat the remains?" She replied showing off a set of sharp whites. 

“Nah, I doubt I'd taste that well anyway” 

Catra stifled a growing grin, The familiarness from the exchange turned her thoughts once again to Adora, and surprisingly Lonnie? With that in mind, her ears drooped a bit. Adora must be terrified for her, she's probably doing that stupid pspspsps thing with tears welled in her stupid cerulean eyes.

“I'm Bow, by the way.” she walked in silence for a while, as if she was mulling over his name before she replied. 

“Catra” 

“Huh?”

“My name its Catra” 

"Ah.”

“Is it because of um?” he asked, gesturing towards her feline features. 

Catra forced a smile and scratched away at the back of her neck. “No, well kinda it's supposed to be a variation from Adora” 

”Who's Adora?”

Mutterings from the front cut off their conversation, their attention turned to the Princess. Who was silently attempting to activate the sword. Identical Cheshire grins formed on their faces and they snuck up on the princess from behind. 

“What are we doing?” Bow asked in a sing-song voice. 

Glimmer jumped and her face turned scarlet, “Nothing! Uh, Look at these carvings.

“Might be a First Ones ruin.”

Catra sauntered closer, a cocky smirk on her face “ sorry Princess, looks like you're not worthy,” she teased.

Glimmer glared.

“What's a First One?” she asked genuinely curious and not wanting sparkles to blow a fuse while she was bound. Claws be damned magic hurt like hell. 

"You've never heard of the First Ones?" Glimmer asked, ignoring that infuriating smirk and teasing “They are the original settlers of Etheria.”

“They disappeared a thousand years ago, but they left behind old ruins and technology.” Bow chimed in.

The first ones must have left behind this sword then, and if she found one then maybe she could find more. Surely Shadow Weaver would promote her then, hell Hordak himself would probably personally pin the badge on her chest. “So, what happened to them?” she asked.

“No one knows. The Horde didn't tell you about them?” 

“Eh, I'm more of a strategist than a scholar” she shrugged. Besides stuff like that isn't exactly at the top of the cadet instruction book, some cadets don't even know what a painting or a horse is.

“So how many do you think will lose brain cells if I make my war cry into Art Mahjor?

Catra tried but failed to stifle the snicker that threatened to erupt in her throat; defeat admitted Catra and Bow burst out with a chorus of laughter.

"I'm weak, holy moons!"

“And they only have like..two whole brain cells in the first place!”

“Ugh.” Glimmer groaned sick of their antics and the endless ruins. “How do we get out of here?”

"It'll take forever to find a way out at this rate." Bow said, wiping tears from his already obscured eyes. “Wanna turn on some lights, Catra?” 

“I don't know-how. Hmm, Uh, Lighturnia?lightturnaon?" Glimmer rolled her eyes, the two actually looked around for any sudden lights, in the dark.

“Ok” Glimmer said and prepared to take charge, and teleport them out of here and possibly Catra (she hasn't decided yet.) 

“Everyone, stand back.”

"Uh, Glimmer? Maybe take it easy." Bow tried to warn his friend “We're a long way from Bright Moon so It'll be a while until you can recharge.” 

“You have to recharge?” Catra asked with a dangerous smile. "Good to know"

Scowling Glimmer threw her hands up at Bow. " Can we not talk about this in front of her? Stand back."

Catra leaned back against the cold walls of the ruin watching with a bored expression. Her boredom soon stumbled to interest then free fell to caution as the princess summoned forth an orb of shimmering salmon light. As the orb grew so did the grunts and groans coming from the princess, the magic taking a toll on her.  With one final grunt, she ~~yeeted~~ threw the bright orb upwards, engulfing herself Bow and Catra in spellbinding light, successfully teleporting the trio out of the ruins and into another cavern of said ruins. 

“Whoa, Are you okay?”

“I'm fine, Bow.”

The trio Scouted out their new surroundings noting the obscured entrances and glass structures. The center of the area displayed a mural of some sort, a large multicolored stained crystalline glass display that depicted a warrior composed of sharp triangular lines. Each line a different color and blended into a simple, almost comforting palette. It seemed that in all the simplicity lied a great deal of detail; except the warrior's face which was blank and unambiguous like a mirror waiting to reflect. Above the face, a winged tiara rested and below a sword. The sword was clasped in front of the warrior ceremoniously. 

“Oh, hey!” Bow exclaimed recalling her brief transformation earlier. “That's you.”

That doesn't look anything like me Catra initially wanted to say but after the events of today, she wasn't quite sure. They looked similar or at least did when she did that go-go princess thingy, except she lacked the giant pointed pauldrons and the sword in the mural was gigantic compared to what sparkles held. 

“I mean, the other you.” He continued noting her pensive expression.

“The scary one with the crown.”

“I guess that was me? 

“Didn't get a cool cape though,” she grumbled 

" What's that inscription say? “

“It says ‘She-Ra.’ ”

With that simple utterance, more of a question than a statement, the mural began to glow and illuminate the ruins around them. After the shifting of light stopped a figure materialized out of the mural, they each had varying looks of awe, bewilderment, and recognition. 

Addressing seemingly no one, in a monotone yet angelic voice **"Greetings Administrator"** it began **" what is your query? "**

Glimmer turned to bow who had his chin rested upon his fist inspecting the figure. "What is it?" 

Hmm, it's some kind of...ancient hologram? " 

"I know her" Catra mused voicing her thoughts aloud, the out of place recognition clicking in. 

"Really" Glimmer scoffed,” your buddies with an ancient hologram"

"Glimmer " Bow Chided

She paid sparkles no mind as she circled around the hologram. " She's the lady from the sword, uh light pope or something"

The trio waited with bated breaths as the hologram seemingly considered the name. **"What is your query?"**

Glimmer took the lead and surged closer to the hologram. 

"Uh hi?, how do we get out of here? " without missing a beat the hologram repeated, **"What is your query?** "

Groaning through gritted teeth Glimmer turned back to Catra and Bow with an annoyed huff.

"Now what?"

Catra appeared in deep thought staring at the mural until an idea popped in her head and she turned her gaze to the sword.

Face sporting confusion Bow followed her gaze. Until with a drawn-out "oh" realization dawned upon him. They both gave Glimmer a shared look. 

"What?" Glimmer returned their looks with knitted brows of confusion which then narrowed into a glare thrown Catra’s way. Making a show of it, she shifted the sword out of view and she angrily voiced her objections. “Oh hell Nah, we are not giving our enemy a fucking sword, while trapped in a dark tomb. 

Catra merely shrugged. “Fair enough”

“Glimmer” Bow tried to reason but was cut off by more objections until Catra interjected sharply.

”It, sorry, she, asked for an administrator” gesturing toward the mural she finished with “She-ra is obviously an administrator”

“Sure, and after your done shish kebabing Me and Bow you and the hologram can tidy up the interior”

“I don't even know what a shesh kuh bob is!” Catra retorted feeling a twinge of irritation on her scalp.

Catra scraped her claws through her mane out of frustration, then dropped her arms and turned to Bow. “Who the fuck is bob!”

“Whatever” Glimmer threw her arms out and waved through light hope. “She's probably broken anyway” the hologram didn't seem to agree with that assessment because immediately after such blatant disrespect for all things incorporeal; grinding, screeching, and blaring vibrated throughout the ruins along with their palpitating hearts’.Around them red lights blared and the now sanguine lit ruins began crumbling, possible exits closed or were blocked as the ruin collapsed in on itself. 

**“Administrator not detected. Lockdown initiated.”**

“Shit”

“Shit”

“Shit”

“Great job sparkles, definitely gotta tidy up now”

“Glimmer!!”

“I didn't do it!” 

Catra smiled and raised her arms in a shrug. “Ok then”

Glimmer, seeing as Catra was stubbornly resigned to mocking her in their supposed final moments turned to Bow who….was not faring any better.”This is it tiny Bow” With no plan or magical sword lady in sight she turned to her instincts and teleported them out, exhausting her last bit of mana. 

"Hold on!"

"Hey! My tail!"

"Glimmer, no!"


	5. Catra Feels things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra has an anime moment.  
> Adora gets some one on one time with Shadowweaver.  
> Bow recruits better than the US army.  
> Glimmer is so close to decking a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this update is long overdue and I have a good reason for the wait. Roll the drums people, I overslept.  
> Seriously though I wake up late and that impedes my productivity with pretty much anything.  
> Good news though is I purchased a new drawing tablet and you guys get to see yours truly attempt digital art for their Fanfic. Also lastly we fucking won. Cheers!

With their impending doom gone, they now found themselves plummeting several feet to the unforgiving terrain of the whispering woods.  Since Glimmer was unconscious and Catra was too busy weighing in her mind the likelihood of cat people landing on their feet, Bow took the initiative to pull a trick arrow from his quiver, nocked it,  and fired it below where it erupted into a net contraption that halted their descent.

Watching all this from a seer bowl (with crossed fingers) Shadow Weaver sighed and turned to the door that exited her sanctum. As the door opened she was affronted with her favorite charge, newly instated Force Captain Adora. Who greeted her superior with an uncharacteristically shaky but respectful salute, as she nervously welcomed herself inside.

“Ma'am i-”

She was cut off with a palm and a sigh. She obediently stayed in the position of attention, she knew better than to be anything but respectful. Plus this room always seemed to make her more...attentive. A sick _something_ that always lied in the pit of her stomach and slithered its way into her throat and limbs. _Something_ akin to despair that littered her body with familiar pinpricks of uncertainty. _Something_ in the room. 

“At ease Captain”

Startled, Adora swallowed and tried to calm her pounding heart as she stood at ease. She could do this, it was time to stand up and act like the Force Captain she was. Shadow Weaver would forgive her, they’ll find Catra and as her new superior she could personally oversee Catra’s punishment herself.

“Adora” ripped her from her thoughts, she gasped sharply and resisted the urge to look behind as Shadow Weaver’s voice appeared from the rear. Straightening her shoulders she respectfully replied with a confident “Yes ma’am?”

Enjoying the confidence and fear that emanated from the girl, Shadow Weaver stopped her vulture-like circling and simply stared. Behind her mask she met cerulean orbs with a shaky resolve and much to Shadowweaver’s amusement fear outweighed the resolve and the captain broke their shared gaze.

"Adora," she repeated now in her motherly manner usually reserved for the Captain. “Is there something bothering you, my child? You seem...tense”

"No!" An obvious lie. "I’m fine Ma'am. It's just…Catra " her voice trailed off as Shadow Weaver suddenly recoiled.

"Ah yes, Catra your second. With how that _creature_ is, I trust you have her properly...leashed?"

Adora’s brow furrowed for a moment before she responded. Her need to defend Catra overpowered her apprehensiveness. Her lost resolve was found.

"Catra’s not a creature ma'am, she's just...different."

Her dedication to that creature irked Shadow Weaver to no bounds. It overshadowed her dedication to the Horde and most importantly to Shadow Weaver herself. And it was with Catra’s name cursed under her breath that she closed the space between the two and placed her hand atop Adora’s shoulders. Momentarily surprised the captain leaned into the touch, partially relaxed but still feeling those pinpricks. Pleased with the blonde's reaction Shadow Weaver admonished a gentler tone.

"Regardless of what it is, it's obvious it's done something." Shadow Weaver tsked disapprovingly and cradled Adora’s face, her touch light and warm. Like flickering fire, the danger is always present.

“Adora,” she said almost mournfully. “ haven't I always told you that she'll drag you down.”

Adora clenched her jaw with frustration. It's maddening how Shadowweaver always had her verged on frustrated and comforted.

“Catra Isn't the problem..” She's determined now, her resolve settled. “I was just hoping for some marching orders. I'm eager to prove myself to you and Lord Hordak ma'am”

Shadow Weaver’s eyes narrowed but she ignored the blonde's lie; for now at least. “Very well, commission two tank squadrons and liberate a village 3 leagues east of the fright Zone called Thaymor. It's a quaint little thing with minimal defenses, You should-”

“Establish a platoon with four tanks—three Light ones and a personal carrier for me and my staff. I will maintain a distance of four Klicks to the closest base to ensure a quick retreat or restock. I will also lead half the platoon to attack head-on while the other half flanks the village from the side, trapping them in a corner. ”

Shadow weaver smirked behind her mask, her tone conveyed nothing but pride. For all her faults Adora would always be her most promising cadet. “I have taught you well, but you'd do well to remember Adora from here on out everyone has their eyes on you”

“Have a good hunt, Force captain”

“Thank you, ma’am”

With a salute and turn of the heel, Adora headed to the barracks to debrief her squad.

She has no delight in setting up the blonde to fall. Only a grim satisfaction for the begging of forgiveness to come. And as for Catra, well, some reminiscing will be needed so she learns not to...choke on her _aspirations_.

“Good luck Sweet child” she crooned to an empty room.

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Awakening to a cricked neck and rope burns isn’t a first for Catra. But rope burns, a cricked neck, and sparkly rebels set a precedent. At least the ground is soft, kinda, all in all, 7/10 would sleep again.

"Glimmer? Glimmer!?" Cried the archer, jostling the princess awake.

She looked around as she came to, the surroundings a blurred but at least not collapsing mess. "Did it work?"

"Yeah, it worked, Barely" He deadpanned and steadied her and glanced over her for injuries.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fin-Shit!" Glimmer gritted her teeth the pain grounding her against the throb stabbing in her head. The tang of copper swirled on her tongue as it bled from where she bit it.

"I think I used too much power."

“Wow really! I don't know who could've predicted that. Oh Right Me, An hour ago!”

Gimmer glared and her cheeks reddened. Bow!

Bow winced” Sorry.” he relented, giving her a hug which she happily returned.“I'm just glad you're okay.”

"Thanks, Bow"

"No more teleporting though You could hurt yourself."

I'm fine. She wanted to say but instead buried her face in the crook of his neck as the throbbing got worse.”On second thought Let's just get back to Bright Moon so I can recharge.”

Gagging at their antics Catra made a point to audibly clear her throat.” yall want some privacy or something. Catra smirked, catlike, and smug as usual. “I can close my eyes for a minute or two”

“Sparkles look like she only needs _one_ ” she finished with a wink, laughing as they both jumped away from each other and sporting identical red tints. “Excuse me” Bow gasped taken aback by the suggestive comment “she's like my sister!”

Catra chokes on laughter as he sputters and literal steam seems to waft from the princess’s ears.

“Your insufferable” Glimmer groaned.

Catra’s ears perked up at that, her tail swishing behind her as she tilted her head all catlike and smirked at glimmer. “Trust me princess” She purred “you haven’t seen insufferable yet”

Yo-” Glimmer clenched her teeth biting back a retort, letting out a tired sigh she felt the weight of the day. “Why are you even still here?”

“What?”Catra's mind drew a blank, any snark forgotten. A surge of emotion rattled in her chest but she kept her face blank. Why was she still here?

“We're hardly a crack security team.” Glimmer scoffed. “You could've escaped so why didn’t you?”

Catra's face was devoid of any expression as if life had abandoned her body. As much as she tried to keep her expression stony she still looked lost. That's not to say that the princess's words were lost on her though, nope, they were nothing but clear and precise, total understanding. 

But that was exactly what confused her, like a paradox the words and meaning registered but they also didn't. Why was she still here? Once again cause maybe it'll dawn some kind of realization. Why was she still here? The words echoed in her head, each enunciated like one would to a toddler, from the ' y' to the 'heer'.

Why was she still here? Running for her life, understandable. Frenzy teleportation without consent, also understandable. But idly flicking her tail waiting for sparkles to regain consciousness, hmm nope, makes no sense; kinda defeats the whole I'm an unwilling hostage aesthetic.

The sword was a bust and Bow for all his strangely amusing qualities could have easily been dealt with; especially since he was too busy cradling shimmer and shine. She could have easily escaped, would've been _slight_.

But Honestly the horde hadn't even crossed her mind much, granted she was running from a monster then stumbling around collapsing ruins, but more importantly Adora hadn't crossed her mind. Shit. She's probably doing that stupid pspspspsps thing and waving around a ration bar. The good shit too.

Fuck she sighed running a hand through her mane, nerves tightly pressed.

Even if she wanted to go back Weaver was bound to know by now; it'd be goodbye Catra and welcome Catra number 2, this time with house training.

Running her hands through her hair once more she inhaled and let out a deep breath. Eyes closed and oblivious to the bewildered pair watching her, wondering what the fuck she's doing. Like who the hell actually takes the time to inner monologue and shit.

So not only does she not know why she is still here, there's this...feeling? No word, or at least one she _learned_ , can describe it. The life beneath her feet, the wind, and trees shifting in some kind of shared pattern.The vast empty and something surrounding her; it's so ...natural? No that's not it. Even her captors emanate this feeling she's having.

The nothing but everything, the boundless yet somehow finite; immense seems too small of a word to describe it and infinite too far because its at her fingertips. She has no idea what it is but she knows its what she's always wanted. It's like being given rank and power but at an insurmountable level and given for nothing.

No weaver, no solitary, no giving it all for the bare minimum and no pain except the ache from the day that she at least had some semblance of control over. But also, no Adora.

She can think of a million reasons to leave but there will always be that one reason to stay that toppled all. Adora and their promise. Adora and her dumb blonde hair, giant forehead, and bright cerulean eyes that are like a breath of air after diver training. She's her best friend, yep that must be the word for it. What else do you call the person who you'd give your everything? Even though you got _nothing_ but an aching soul.

Catra could _never_ rationalize leaving her, ever. 

And Adora would never leave the Horde; not without safety, not without stability, not without a _plan_.

After a while of very uncomfortable silence (Those sly dogs, they caught her monologuing.) she answered with a truthful.

“I dunno”

Before Glimmer's temper could flare up again Bow chimed in with a cheerful. "Come with us!"

Catra blinked “Ok”

“Seriously” Glimmer cried “Bow what the actual fuck”

“Cmon Glim you saw her change into that She-ra person,” He said making sword motions with his hands.

“Actually it's Ro, as in She-Ro” Catra interjected, smirking smugly.

“Oh ok, Then She-ro. Glim, your mom knows more about first one’s tech than anyone, she's bound to know something about She-ro.”

She winced at the mention of her mom, who previously kinda not so kinda grounded her, but she gave in with a groan.

”Fine” she huffed glaring at Catra, who feigned disinterest checking her claws, she marched forward taking the time to shoulder the Magicat out of the way.

“Let's go, There should be a village nearby hopefully they can give us a ride to Bright Moon."

"We've already wasted too much time.”

Bow quickly caught up with her but not before casting a sympathetic look and smile at the Magicat.

“She’ll warm up to you, probably.”

Catra shrugged. “Right, hey can I bring a friend”

“The more the Merrier”

“Bow!”


	6. Adora feels things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Adora are on their way to be reunited, and it feels so good.  
> Somebody once told Glimmer the world was gonna roll her.  
> Get you a friend like Lonnie, Goals.  
> I make an OC and name her after a character from the 1985 series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be posted yesterday but instead, I did art and binged Relachi videos. I have no regrets and neither does my twitching sleep-deprived eyes. Cheers!

The Horde _liberates_. They free the people unfairly governed by a magic supremacy regime. So of course liberation tactics are one of the first things taught to budding cadets. They are essentially the most important lesson cadets will learn — well besides the rank structure. Liberating is every cadet's dream, purpose, and goal; it's such an honor that even a _failed_ one is held to a level of esteem. So yeah Adora was feeling pretty good about being chosen to lead one and take the command over two senior Force Captains. This is gonna be easy, finna be a breeze, nothing could go wrong.

“Everything is gonna go wrong!” Adora said, struggling with her frustrating gear. It was only a stun baton and sidearm, so the task should've been mundane but the implications of their use caused her hands to fumble. In the room watching the panicked blonde was Senior cadet Lonnie, also her Second pro tempore until Catra got back. She couldn’t help but snicker at the blonde's antics, Adora’s been playing Force Captain since they were freshmen cadets. Lonnie isn't one for compliments but even she knew that out of all their bunkmates Adora held the most promise as a leader.

“Lon cmon, stop laughing this is serious!” The Force Captain looked at her friend in exasperation, pinching the bridge of her nose as if that could somehow alleviate all her troubles.

"I-I’m sorry but your face is so red!” she choked out between laughter, holding her stomach as tears streamed down her face and she doubled over.

“I’m glad at least one of us can find humor in this situation. I mean it's not like I’m about to lead a freaking siege while my Second slash best friend is _lost_ in the woods.”

Adora slammed her equipment in place and slid down one of the many lockers in the room. She tucked her knees to her chest and leaned her head back. slumped on the floor it felt like the weight of the world lied on her shoulders and it was getting heavier by the second.

“I-I'm sorry” Lonnie replied attempting to muster a straight face. “J-just hold on a sec.”

“Ok ok” she breathed out, wiped tears from her eyes, and her lips thinned to a line as her friend's distress registered to her.

“Adora” she said, voice devoid of any mirth and tone apologetic. The call of her name jolted Adora out her jumbled thoughts and she gave the dark-skinned girl a glance before becoming transfixed with the ceiling again.

“Seriously though, I'm sorry” The lilt of her voice lingered in the blonde's ear, uncharacteristically considerate and contrite; she could practically hear the remorse in Lonnie's throat. Sighing, she picked herself up and placed herself on a bench patting the spot next to her.

”It's fine” murmured, lips drew tight and eyes downcast.

Side by side her friend Lonnie nudged her shoulder with all the gentleness a cadet could manage.

The resulting nudge back escalated into a mess of shoving and giggling. The two tried their best to outdo the other but feeling sore and still guilty Lonnie gave in first.

“Ok ok you win, jeez what is weaver feeding you steroids?”

They shared a moment of laughter that trailed off into a lull of hesitant silence. Each with a thought on their tongue they waited for the other to break the ice. “Hey Lonnie?”

“Hey, Adora” she smirked and did her best Catra Impression

Face threatened to turn red Adora retreated to her edge of the bench, but not before giving the girl a light shove.

“Don't do that, be serious for a minute” she scolded, the pitch of her voice elevated in embarrassment.

“Ouch, ok ok what's eating at you girl?"

"Its...stupid"

“Cmooon spill” Lonnie urged.

After a few long seconds of silence failing to mask her anxiety, Adora turned away and fixed her gaze to the ground. “Do you think I’m cut out for all this Force Captain stuff?”

With it out and in the air she felt like some pressure escaped from her chest but her heart kept thumping as she felt the need to make her intrusive thoughts exclusive to Lonnie. Welp, it’s now or never.

Like a Dam threatened to burst she took a deep breath and spilled.

“I mean who am I kidding?” She laughed and startled Lonnie as she abruptly stood. Her body burned with the need to move. 

“I'm a shiny new senior cadet, I don't know how to lead two experienced Force captains at least twice my age. I've never even driven a command tank before.“

Lonnie felt a bit overwhelmed, a distressed Adora isn't what she's used to let alone one choking out laughs that merged into sobs. But Adora needs someone and Catra's not here so Lonnie will gladly step up to the plate.

“Adora, look at me.” she tried. Her Voice wavered before it became steady Adora whipped her head toward her, eyes thick with emotion and arms hugging herself.

“One, you sound dumb as fuck. Of course your cut out to be Force captain. Who else is gonna lead us? Kyle?”

Adora shook her head with a purpose. Kyle and lead in the same sentence even _sounded_ wrong. 

“Second, I've looked at the mission roster and those “experienced” Force Captains you're blabbering about are Octavia and Grizzlor. They couldn't lead even if they were turned into a pencil.”

That got a slight chuckle out of the blonde and it's all Lonnie needed to continue her half-assed attempt to cheer the blonde up.

“And lastly, You're Adora, second to none and the youngest Force Captain in years. So Trust me when I say, you got this.”

Taking a shuddered breath, she smiled, and playfully nudged Lonnie's shoulder with a fist and happily let the other do the same. “Your right, thanks Lonnie.”

“Yeah, I know. Besides, I call driving the command tank anyway.”

They shared a moment of laughter that lulled into a now contented silence. But Lonnie could tell something was still eating away at the blonde, and she'd bet a day's rations it's fluffy and rhymes with gotcha. Worried that the blonde would retreat back into a sulk she tried to lighten the mood.

"I'm sure Catra is fine, probably just found a vent to sleep in and forgot how to get out. Again”

Adora sighed, got up, and continued to make her rounds and check equipment with Lonnie in tow.

“She better be fine, Cause if not I'm gonna kill her after this liberation.”

Lonnie smirked at the blonde, less Catra and more her.

“Hey Adora, Pspspspsp.” she teased, getting an amused scoff out of the blonde.

**( ͡°ω ͡°)**

“Shut up!”

“My feet hurt.”

"FOR THE LAST TIME PLEASE SHUT UP.”

Catra scoffed at the princess and continued complaining. Besides shut cant go up.

“Buuuuuut twinkles my feet are killing me.”

This fucking girl, she fumed and debated in her mind if its murder if they’re at war.

“Bow,” she pleaded. “Can’t you try carrying her?”

Bow winced and rubbed his gremlin bitten arms.

“Uhm I would but...” He trailed off pointing at Catra Who flashed a smile of sharp whites and winked in an adorable manner ill-fitting of Such a fucking nightmare.

“ She bites.” he finished, mournful and regretting.

They had agreed, well more like accepted on Glimmers part, that the best course of action would be to show Queen Angella the sword in hope that the immortal would recognize it. It was pretty far fetched though considering Glimmer wasn’t supposed to be outside and the swords "owner" was a Horde soldier. But Bow at least was optimistic, despite his stinging arms, They would make it to Thaymor, find a ride and get back to Brightmoon before you could say something that is usually said fast. Yep, this was exactly how he wanted to spend his day, after all, Adventure, that's the life for all!

“We’re here.” Glimmer announced to no one in particular.

“This is Thaymor?” Catra is a bit disappointed, she expected a place they’d be able to restock and address their situation. This place looks like a gust of wind could level the buildings these people call home. She wouldn’t trust the structural integrity to even hold Kyle.

Yep,” Bow replied absentmindedly making quick work of Her restraints.

Jerking away Catra hissed at him, brow furrowed and eyes glaring. “What are you doing?”

“Uhm untying you” he replied, eyebrow raised and confusion on his face. He gingerly resumed his task, careful to keep any skin contact with the magicat to a minimum. “It would look hella sus if we escorted you in Thaymor tied up.”

“Tsk, whatever”

“Hide that belt before we enter.” Glimmer ordered

Catra responded by shrugging Adora’s jacket off and unceremoniously tying it around her waist

”Tada.”

Rolling her eyes Glimmer lead them into the village. They walked around aimlessly before The princess gave an abrupt”ah-ha”. Following her they headed to a stall with purple drapes and a crescent moon logo. The woman at the stall greeted them with gusto and a bow reserved for Glimmer.

“Princess Glimmer, For what reason have you graced my lonesome stall with your presence”

“Lose the title please, it's just Glimmer to you Shakra '' Glimmer smiled embracing the older woman. Catra gave her a skeptical once over, she's old with a head of full grey except for streaks of white.

She doesn't see what kind of help this woman can provide them. But she knew better than to voice these opinions in front of their potential ally.

Glimmer released Shakra to introduce Bow and Catra; gesturing to the two with an ardor that contrasted her edgy nature before. These two must be pretty close Catra remarked. 

"You remember Bow right?” she said patting the archer's shoulder.

“Of course.” Shakra replied with a smile.” How could I forget Etheria’s, Master Archer.”

Bow's natural smile grew wider. 

“It's good to see you again too, Shakra.” He gave her a brief but just as eager hug as Glimmer’s.

“Oh,” Glimmer says gesturing to the Magicat. “And this is Catra my ….new friend.”

Taking a closer look at the brunette Shakra's eyes widened and her smile grew with a sharp intake of air. “On king Jared, I never thought I'd see a Magicat again” Catra backed away, very uncomfortable with the older woman's inspection. “There are more of me?” She asked tentatively.

The woman’s demeanor slightly faltered and her smile turned woeful. She's quiet for a moment but the silence said enough. “well..according to all reports, no” Catra's face betrayed no emotion but her ears drooped ever so slightly.

“I knew a many Magicats back in my day if you want I could tell you about them.”

Catra lamented this in her head for less than a minute before her answer was clear.

“No, thanks” Her past hadn't mattered before and she'd be damned if it did now.

“Besides, we've wasted enough time already haven't we, princess” she spat harshly.

The older woman seemed oblivious to the tense stillness between the three and sighed but smiled in agreement. “Yes I suppose the ramblings of an old lady isn't very appealing”

Clasping her hands together she addresses Glimmer with a knowing smile and twinkle in her eye.

“Now Glimmer I heard that ‘aha’ and knowing you, you need old lady Shakra to do something for you”

Well, you see Shak-” Shakra interrupts with a shake of her head.

“Lemme guess, Angie grounded you and ya need help getting back to the castle because you've exhausted your mana.

“Yes but also-” the princess is hushed with a pointed outstretched finger. Knowing better Glimmer stays quiet with a violent blush. Catra Snickered quietly and muttered, ”Angie?”

“Not only have ya snuck out but id bet ‘your friend’ there is more than she seems. Isn't she?” she tilted her head toward the seemingly aloof magicat checking her claws and flicking her ears. 

“Shakra I know that-” Glimmer once again tried to get a word in but was interrupted by the older woman caressing her cheek.” Your Mother must be so worried.”

Mouth drew tight and eyes failed to meet the ones in front of her, she feels the shame burning on her face. Yeah her mom annoyed her but that didn't make it alright to just sneak out while a literal war was going on.

“Glimmer, I trust you,” Shakra assured, drawing the poor girl from her stupor.

Catra watched with narrowed eyes as the Princess leans into the touch.

Surging with an irritation even surprising to her she clapped her hands harshly; The sound made the unsuspecting three flinch. “Sorry to cut this little moment short, but are you gonna help us or what”, she said the last part through gritted teeth and matching the glare the princess was shooting her tenfold.

Taking the tone in with stride Shakra simply smiled and addressed the magicat goodnaturedly.

“Yes I will help you but the only cart available isn't open until after the festival”

“King Jared’s Festival!!”

At the mention of the festival Bow and Glimmer started beaming with a cringe-worthy level of glee. Not only that but the squeals they released were equivalent to fucking ear rape; it felt like her ears were bleeding and if so she hoped it was fatal. These two are way too much.

Knowing she shouldn't but her curiosity getting the better she tentatively spoke up.

“Who and what is the King Jareds Festival?” 

The two look downright _offended_ at the question. 

Bow stared at her with disbelief which morphed into a giddy exuberant that made Catra in and outwardly cringe. Fucking Curiosity, and where the hell was the satisfaction? With a long exhale he recanted the story of King Jared in practically one breath.

“King Jared was the founder of Thaymor, the first ruler of Etheria and a legendary Archer”

He said the last part with a disgusting amount of fondness. “As a prince he traveled Etheria and listened to the secrets of the whispering woods. From them, he learned both magic and wisdom, which he gave to his people in the form of a thirst for knowledge”

“Don't you mean he 'Learned' the secrets?” 

“No it was-”

Cutting off Bow with a raised hand Shakra explained understandingly.

“No, you heard correctly it was 'listened' to. The whispering woods spoke in hushed tongues and King Jared _listened_ , as good rulers ought. To listen is as important as to learn”

“Huh” Catra said, thinking it over. “He was king right, is he your dad or something sparkles?”

Surprising Catra with a burst of anger the princess snapped a glare at the magicat and stormed away leaving a venom laced “ _No_ ” hanging in the air.

Giving the magicat an apologetic smile Shakra bounded after Glimmer.

“Uh, Glimmer’s father was killed” Bow explained awkwardly. The words 'by the horde' were left unsaid but very clear.

“Oh.” She pushed away the guilt in her chest and decided she might as well explore the village, since Bow left — to most likely comfort Glimmer. If sparkles wants to throw a tantrum then oh well. It's not her fault Glimmer’s dad died, they're at war, people die all the time, so what?. Right?

  
  
  



	7. “Freedom is never voluntarily given by the oppressor"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra does crime.  
> Glimmer apologizes  
> Bow likes bows.  
> I introduce an OC.  
> Adora prepares to liberate.  
> I misspelled cupcakes on purpose I SWEAR.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter even if it's only somewhat. I have been busy with the many hurdles of life as we all find ourselves often. I found time to draw and while I was drawing I thought to myself why am I putting effort and time into this in the first place. I answered my self pretty quickly, its cause I enjoy it, whenever it's writing this or anything, writing makes me feel. I hate to push my problems on other people but to be honest things haven't been going so well. So to you peeps reading this story I apologize for taking so long to post a 3000-word chapter. Once again hope you enjoyed it. Cheers from a fellow human being! Happy pride month from a pansexual! and BLM from a person of color!

While she aimlessly walked around the colorful village Catra realized some things. For starters the amount of sunlight this place got is unreal, not that she's complaining since it felt heavenly on her fur. Secondly, she’s hungry and the weird-looking items on some guy's stand smell really _really_ good. Third, she had no money and the bleeding hearts remained yet to be found. So she's left with two options.

On one hand she could beg, pull off a subpar pout, and have the guy eating out of her hand and feeding her. But on the other hand that's kinda demeaning and she doesn’t feel like debasing herself without Weaver around to tell her to. So she could steal, from this helpless no name, unaware unsuspecting vendor who probably needs every last penny he can get to feed his family.

She should feel bad but...he has a dumb face, and besides, she sighed. “I must do crimes, it's in my nature.”

With this revelation she stalked her way to the vendor. In the corner of her eye she caught wind of an ashen haired, pint-sized, and pointed ear brat with clothes a few sizes too big. Her eyes held a familiar hunger and even more familiar mischief. She's not gonna lie, the kid kinda reminded her of her and while that's not a bad thing it's not necessarily a good thing.

But who was she to judge?

The sneaky waif pilfered several of the treats under the vendor's nose and by chance she locked eyes with the Magicat. Huffing in amusement as the child’s eyes grew comically wide Catra did what any sane Would-be thief would do.

She cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted “Thief!” Causing all eyes to be directed the little girl's way. In the midst of this panic she swiped a few things herself and slipped away.

After several minutes of tailing she had the brat backed into an alley and stepped out of the shadows with her usual air of confidence. For her own part the kid showed no sign of immediate fear and focused on finding any possible exits.

There weren't any. Catra checked.

Catra kept her footsteps hushed and eerily quiet. She practically stalked forward, causing the child to shrink against the wall in an effort to make herself smaller.

“Whatcha got there, _brat_ ” Her voice rasped a sickened sweet with all the saccharine Shadow Weaver could teach.

The little girl gulped and clutched the stolen goods against her chest protectively. Catra had to hold in a snicker cause holy Hordak this is terribly hilarious. She knew how she must've looked, with her sharp teeth and sharper claws. Those eyes of a predator, piercing and watching. She almost wanted to ease up a bit cause she’s genuinely interested in the brat, or at least bored, and she sees something so familiar in her mauve eyes.

She expected the kid to try an escape like an _animal_ cornered against a wall, violent and desperate. Or if that glint of mischief meant something start screaming 'stranger danger' to draw a crowd. Or at least kick hell upon her shins. But what she didn't expect was for the brat to drop to her knees and _beg_.

“Please, I - I didn’t want to steal but it’s for my sisters, their hungry and our mom...” The kid trailed off and just stared at the ground.

A second passed, then another that seemed longer than the former.

“You should hurry home then, Brat.”

Catra walked away, her answer found, she knew _exactly_ what she saw in that kid's eyes. Someone willing to do anything for another. Someone like Adora.

A soft ”Danae.” halted her steps and she spared a glance over her shoulder. “What?”

The brat gathered up her stolen goods, ambled up off her knees, and stared at the catgirl with dry eyes and defiance. “My name, it's not brat its Danae”

Catra smirked to herself and left with a simple. “Catra.”

Musing in her head about the crocodile tears she wondered if she was wrong. Or if the familiarity had been a mixture of both herself and Adora. A Catradora you could say.

Having decided she’s not ready to add abandoned by sparkly rebels to her list of traumas, she started actively looking for Glimmer and Bow. But unfortunately there's a fucking mass of people just standing around or walking at a _snail's_ pace. This is what she hates about society, Horde or no Horde crowds are annoying.

Stumbling through the crowd, grumbling we live in a society under breath she found herself at the center of attention. This must be what they're all flocking to, she thought.

It was a _stage—_ of flamboyant designs, swathed with lilac curtains and symbols etched into the frame. That forgotten language that came instinctually to her. inscribed was the words _'Darkedge'_.

The crowd visibly itched with anticipation. A mass of bodies enraptured and silent with hushed awe. The silence was tantalizing and she found herself also enraptured in bated silence. She was so captured that her ears didn't alert her to Glimmer and Bow spotting her with a relief of 'there she is'.

“CATRA!” The call of her name was not expected and most certainly not coming with a cloud of sparkles.

“Holy Fuck!” Catra yelped and leaped backward, bumping into her fellow moviegoers. She was about to brandish her claws at the disturbance before her brain caught up to her eyes.

"Oh."

A fidgeting awkwardness fell between the two given their previous, abrupt departure. Realizing she was going to have to break the silence she readied a snarky reply and flashed her signature smark. “Fancy seeing you two-”

“I'm sorry!” Glimmer blurted, fist clenched and eyes transfixed on the ground. “I shouldn't have stormed away. I-I was angry and you— you were just curious...” 

Catra was...at a loss for words. People don't usually apologize to her, and does she really deserve one? Not knowing what to say(or think) she replied “ok” slowly and even more awkward.

Bow, satisfied with the exchange, which he probably had a hand in, grabbed their hands, and pulled them closer to the booth. Surprisingly, Catra didn't flinch away from the hold and kinda just let herself be dragged around. Any other time she might have protested but at the moment she was lost in her thoughts.

As close as allowed and finally at their destination Bow eagerly awaited the show.

“Do you think they’ll let us take the puppets afterward?” He asked Glimmer, eyes sparkling with hope.

"Maybe." she replied with a knowing smile.” I am their princess, after all, that’s gotta count for something right?”

Vaguely hearing the conversation Catra broke from her trance-like state with indignation. “What the what! Are you fucking serious, a puppet show?!” 

Slightly startled Glimmer frowned before grinning. No, before smirking. 

“What’s the matter Catra? You seemed _plenty_ interested before.”

Glimmer teased, and Catra felt her face heat up.

“That was before I knew it was a stupid baby show!” 

Bow gasped sharply, quieting the bickering two. With narrowed eyes and a scowl he spoke with an edge sharper than the sword Glimmer held.

“King Jared’s play is _not_ a stupid baby show. It is a tale of tragedy, triumph, and tasteful humor about the greatest marksman Etheria has ever had." 

Unnerved, Catra and Glimmer decided not to test their luck against the archer's hero worship and they both gave several nods.

“Great!” Bow smiled “Now let’s all enjoy the show.”

After a long silence, deciding to have the last word, Glimmer leaned closer to the cat girl and whispered. “Enjoy the show, baby” 

Used to all forms of teasing Catra simply huffed and recanted all the expletives she knows in her head and under her breath. 

“I heard that.”

Adora warned as she moved through the ranks with the air of an officer.

Carefully inspecting arms, armor, and uniforms she allowed herself to roll her eyes at Lonnie’s remarks about 'They grow up so fast'.

Despite having started the day with cold feet in both a literal and figurative sense—Catra please don't be dead. Adora felt like she could seriously do this. After all there was no turning back. All eyes were on her. 

The cut of salutes snapping as she passed by is ambrosia for her spirit—which is great because peppered in the ranks are side-eyes and skeptical glances. And yeah she heard it a lot. Shadow Weaver’s favorite, daughter, _pet_ , and bitch. But there's a certain feeling you get when your real and despite what everyone says you know it. And even though she's at the end of her wits she knows this is it. She belongs here. And she's going to show them.

With a stop at Rogelio, her inspection is completed. With a salute he assumed his post with a right turn and started his own inspection of the neighboring platoon.

Pride swelled in her and admittedly also her ego. But can you blame her, she's at the verge—the part of the fright zone that bleeds from metallic grey to menacing purple. The thrumming of machines to the treacherous buzzing of the woods. This is what she’s been training her whole life for. Hell, even the damn logistics and paperwork shit were exciting. 

With all inspections complete she dismissed her squad out of 1st platoon and they fell in behind her. They're all blank-faced and at the position of attention(except Kyle he’s fidgeting) awaiting her orders. 

“REST!” She barked, letting her soldiers ease those tensions wound tighter than her ponytail. (shit lowkey hurts.)  
Ignoring the chatter of infantry she took a readying breath. The air was crisp, the sky clear yet slightly ominous. Peace is bliss and if all goes well, they'll be a step closer to it. It’s time to prepare for war.

“ATTENTION!” The chatter stopped, and the sound of Horde issued boots snapping together was _euphonic._

“Force captain Grizzlor and Octavia on the scene!” Lonnie announced, face devoid of any amusement with perfect bearings. 

As the two captains took a position On the side of the formation, Adora ordered a ” left face!” Her voice only slightly wavered; which The burly Force captain took note of with a small smirk and he relaxed his stance ever so slightly. 

“Parade rest!” The soldiers mirrored how Adora felt on the inside. Nonplussed, anxious, and skeptical; but on the eve of a battle there is no room for jitters. Jitters lead to mistakes, mistakes lead to defeat.

Performing two about faces, one to relinquish command to Lonnie behind her and the other to start her march toward her fellow captains.  
Greeting them with a shaky nod and getting a curt and slight one in response she replayed her speech in her head perfectly, citing word for word fluidly and assuredly. 

But it was no surprise(to anyone) that she ended up choking on her saliva, fumbling over her first words. “Uh E-Excuse me. I am Adoor- I’m mean Force...Force Captain Adora. I am Force Captain Adora, and I have been tasked with liberating a village to the west.”

Adora paused, eyes darting to Lonnie who’s watching her closely with feigned nonchalance, the other girl gives her a slight nod.

She chanced a deep breath straightened her shoulders and continued. “You have all been personally commissioned under my command. _All_ of you. “

Adora eyed her fellow captains, the last words specifically meant as a warning. They appeared unbothered by it, but a slight fix in their stance told Adora all she needed to know. She’s in charge. She knows it, they know it and most importantly shadow Weaver knows it.

“Force General Shadow Weaver expects success and success is what she’ll get. I handpicked every one of you for your experience, which I admit trumps my own and your dedication.”

The already ramrod soldiers straightened their backs, even more, feeling the praise. _Good_ , she thought, recalling her mentor's teachings. Be respectful and stroke their egos. With the right attitude, limitations can vanish. 

“We will be performing a siege. We will send scouts ahead and validate our intel. In a pincer-like attack we will seize weapons, rebels and establish a base of communications to the nearest outpost in case of a retaliatory attack. The platoon will be split into three squads, minus my honor guard, one for scouting plus the follow-up, and the remaining two for the attack. “

Adora turned to her fellow force captains, nodded, smiled, and made her way back to her squad. 

“Alright, you head her fall out and take up position” Grizzlor barked, slightly impressed at the blonde captain.

Feeling something akin to pride for one of her old trainees Octavia grinned at Adora and wordlessly signaled her own troops to fall in.

“How was I?” Adora groaned, running her hand down her face. ”Was I as bad as I felt?”

"Eh, your no thespian but I believed every word,” Lonnie said, earning a hum of agreements from her fellow squadmates." Except for the part about handpicking the troops, which I know was bullshit cause you only realized you were allowed to commission troops an hour ago. "

“W-Wait?” Kyle stuttered, Face screwed up in confusion like he’s trying to decipher an inside joke. “I thought you were a _thespian_ , cause you and Ca-“

“Kyle!” Lonnie squawked, leveling him with an annoyed glare.

Trying to open his mouth again earned him an elbow to the ribs. Geez, they only just got Adora to calm down, no need to bring up she who must not be named. 

But it’s too late and Adora stifled gay panic noises while elbowing Kyle. Who in turn bumped into Rogelio, who bumped into Lonnie and a chain reaction of playful elbowing erupted amongst the four.

"Hey!” Kyle whined.

"Quit your whining Kyl-Ok, Ok I give,” Lonnie said.

“Taste my elbows, Rogelio.” Adora taunted, eyes in squints.

They continued this tryst until an 'ahem' from behind caught their attention. Or more like stole, rude much.

She was a harpy. Sharp chromatic feathers, wings and all. And in all honesty kinda short. Very diminutive, so much in fact that the word cute instantly came to mind. 

“Um hi?" Adora asked, turning with a raised brow.

Stifling what sounded like a scoff the harpy replied, her face blank and voice heavily accented.

“I am 2nd Lieutenant Roku.”

In what felt like forever recognition finally dawned on the blonde and she flashed a friendly smile at the shorter girl.

“Grizzlor’s second, right?”

The Harpy sucked air in through her teeth, giving a strained smile. “No, I am his Third, actually.” 

“Oh.” Wow Adora awkward much 

“That’s...still pretty cool, Didn't he personally choose you from your year of cadets? That’s quite an accomplishment.” Adora said, scratching away at the back of her neck, careful to keep her tone from sounding patronizing. And failing.

“Thank you ma’am” The harpy managed a terse smile clearly having inwardly cringed at the blonde's words. 

"Force captain Grizzlor wishes for the chain of command to converse and properly meet. May I lead your second to the other aide de camps? “

“Oh of course!" Adora exclaimed, turning partially towards her second who nodded in response. 

"Thank you ma’am. I hope you're first mission as a Captain lives up to your expectations, Force Captain Adora."

"Oh um thanks, you too." 

A second passed, then another that seemed painfully longer than the former.

After that agonizingly awkward response Lonnie rolled her eyes, saluted Adora, and departed with Roku.

"Welp!" Adora smiled looking at a twig and muscled lizard. "I guess it’s just us now." 

“GO ADORA!” 

Thank Hordak for Lonnie. Ears burning Adora hurried over to her fellow Force captain. A few paces from Octavia, He's towered over a map laid on a low table. Hands clasped behind his back he looks as if he hungers for everything on it.

Having noticed Adora come halting in an awkward jog he grinned, but Adora knew what it really was. A sneer meant to taunt. 

Feisty Second ya got there, ordering ya around and shit.” 

“She’s not actually my second" Adora explained, arms crossed. This guy gave off major asshole vibes. "she’s just filling in.” 

“Where is the brat anyway?” He leered at the blonde. Adora almost froze. It's easy for her to tell he means Catra just by the way he said brat. As if it's an _endearment_ specially reserved for the cat girl. Everyone who can get away with it uses it and that list is relatively small considering fangs and claws. So you could imagine it not only irked her but it also slightly unnerved her.

“You know her?” Adora said, her eyes narrowed. 

“Certain, we've all known her.”

The glint in his eyes made Adora more uncomfortable than that sneering smile.

Deciding she didn't want to be in the other's presence any moment longer she channeled her inner Force captain and prepared her orders.

"Octavia will take a squad and check if our intelligence is relevant."

She motioned him out the way and dragged her finger across the map below to a marked spot.

"Meanwhile you and I will hang back at a safe distance with our men and prepare for the main attack."

Noticeably disgruntled he simply huffed his agreeance and she continued. "If Octavia confirms that our intel checks out than she'll hang back as planned and prep for the follow-up attack. If what her scouts find conflicts with our info than Octavia's men will engage but it'll be a feint. We'll follow suit with the main attack but base it on the new intelligence. But the attack will only start or halt on _my_ command.

Grizzlor looked slightly miffed but nodded.

"Also, keep in mind our intel doesn't tell us exactly just how rebel cells the village contains, or how many confirmed fighters. So treat every civilian with a degree of caution.”

“If you're leading the main attack with me who will stay with those left behind for Octavia’s squad for the follow-up attack?” He jeered in an attempt to embarrass his much younger superior. 

“My second, Lonnie.” She replied, earning a harsh laugh.

“You want your _second_ , commanding men along with a Force Captain?” He balked as if she suggested something outlandish as a talking horsey.

“Yes, my second. Is that a problem?”

He opened his mouth to say something but caught himself. Having decided that he’d rather keep his rank than argue with a fresh out of the barracks Force Captain. 

“...No _Force captain_.” 

She mirrored his previous smile.

“Good.” 

“That's all you have to say about the greatest play in the history of plays?!"

Bow said this in comical outrage drawing stares from the villagers as the trio made their way through the town. They had been killing time by visiting several vendors, even the one catra previously robbed who gave her free bread things and a knowing smile. All was going well considering Catra was a newly kinda defected horde soldier and the other two were a rebel and a literal princess.

“All I'm saying is that lion-o should've ended up with Tygra.”  
“They had sooooo much chemistry,” Glimmer defended throwing her arms out, stressing the much.

“Hey watch it” barked Catra ducking under the pinkish purple-haired girl's arms.

She personally didn't care about the play it was..ok could've been better. All she cared about right now were her kup Kakes;focused on demolishing them with fervor.

“Want mine too?” Bow offered, waving the treat in the prickly girl's face hesitantly.

Snatching it away She ate it quickly. Wrapper and all. 

“Hey!, Bow what about you?” Glimmer asked offering her own towards him which he quickly waved off. 

“Nah it was too sweet for me anyway.”

“Fine.'' She relented, turning towards Catra who was busy licking frosting off her fur. “ You weren't supposed to eat the wrapper ya know.”

Catra stopped her licking and glared at the Princess. 

“Bite me.” 

Bow sighed and mentally prepared himself for another argument. He'd rather not intervene again but Glimmer alone is a force to reckon with. He really doesn't wanna see how bad things could escalate if the crashing wave that is Catra collided with the ferocious fury of a princess to small to properly contain any rage.

And based on Glimmers affronted look its gonna be a sight to behold. Hell even the ground seemed to recoil. Matter of fact he swore it just moved and is still moving.

Ok Bow you've officially seen everything. 

“Guys?” He tried, to no avail. 

“Sorry I'm not a cupcake.” 

“Guys?!” Those pebbles are trying their hardest. 

“You sure about that?” Catra 

“Guys!” Those look an awful lot like Horde tanks in the distance. 

“What's that supposed to mean?!”

“ _GUYS?!_ ” Much to his relief but one that was short-lived, they stopped.

The archer having finally caught their attention redirected their very unnecessary glares to the earth below.  
The pebbles and puddles nearby decided to do the dirt dance baby. Shaking and bouncing in the air signaling what was to come.

The pebbles tried warning the trio but to no avail.

It was too late. The horde had come.

乁(ಥ ͜ʖಥ)ㄏ-Pebbles be like.


	8. "Into the Woods somewhere"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Slight trigger warning for a panic attack, self harm and references to child abuse at the end.)  
> Catra and Adora reunite amidst the battlefield but it's not like that's gonna stop them from being gay with each other.  
> Also, Glimmer and Bow stare at explosions and ponder stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was supposed to post this yesterday but I found out some upsetting news about TLOUS 2. I won't spoil it but I will say that I spent some time writing a She-Ra revenge plot fanfic to deal with it. Don't know if ill post it cause it's messy and all over the place but I might if I clean it up. Gosh damn, I need a beta.
> 
> Also on a side note I couldn't really fathom the idea that Catra would leave the Horde if Adora wouldn't come with, even if the Horde is evil. So I made Adora come with her, but not cause the Horde's evil in particular but because what the Horde and Shadow Weaver did to her. Will there relationship automatically be better since Adora knows how Catra was treated, NOPE.

Three things happened. 

First, the atmosphere of the village immediately flew into a panic with a piercing shriek of ‘its the horde’. Second, the trio caught off guard could only gape as Horde tanks ran through buildings, stands, and people. And lastly, Glimmer’s Hand found itself wrapped up in Catra’s collar, clenched tightly in fear and anger. 

“What. Did. You. Do?”

Her teeth clenched as tight as her fist around Catra's shirt. Eyes full of such heat Catra almost wanted to flinch. Almost. 

Easily matching princess with her own outrage and fear she shoved the hand away. ”I didn't do anything!”

“Then explain this!”

The outstretched hand pointed at the previously calm people running for their lives. The stamina in the body would determine if they’d die or be enslaved. Buildings shook and the ones that were already felled emanated smoke adding an unnecessary eerie effect to the already devastated town. Even the station of the vendor who gave her those KupKake thingies was toppled over; easily destroyed by tank shots. 

(Take her to lord Hordak and hit her with a bat, Catra wasn't quite ready for that)

Suddenly she wasn't feeling that feeling she felt when she snuck out and all she could feel was a numbing shock. Plus the ringing in her ear and the smoke of wood, dirt, and possibly even people in her lungs. How did this happen? All she could think of was.

“Coincidence.”

“Bullshit!” Glimmer spat, cocking her fist back.

“Guys stop!” Bow hissed, getting between the two. “ We can't stay here, were literally out in the open.”

As if on cue a stray tank blast demolished a building a few meters behind them, sending shards of shrapnel towards them. 

“Down!”

“Duck!”

“Which is it?!”

The archer and magicat shielded their eyes as the princess teleported them to a safe distance. Or at least safer. 

Trying to gain a semblance of focus in this erratic flurry of chaos they took to cover behind one of the many heaps of scorched debrief. 

Glimmer, behind cover, looked at her surroundings. She saw civilians hiding behind any possible cover from the debris that was once their homes, to the strewn mounds of uplifted earth. Those nearby caught Glimmer in their sights and looked to her for help, for a plan she did not have. Her mind went into overdrive as thoughts waged war in her head. She was Princess Glimmer of Brightmoon and Commander of the Princess Alliance. But she could not save these people she realized, and equally terrifying she could not save herself. She looked to her oldest and closest friend for any possible help he could provide, all the while calling his name against the shrieking of gunfire.

Bow was vaguely aware of his name being called but with gunfire and explosions, verbal anything was useless. His arrows were useless. Glimmer’s powers were useless. _They_ were useless. He'd never let it show, lest Glimmers fear would heighten, but that realization left a choking frustration more smoldering than the smoke around them.

The words ‘it's the Horde’ were screamed into the air before they even fired a shot. Before they even rolled in on the rebel village. Those words were a product of _fear_ , Adora couldn't describe them as anything else. And now they lie stale as if they were nothing, a meaningless outcry that for some reason struck a chord with Adora. 

Like Ashes, she thought. Those words had the same worth as the fresh ashes that coated the dirt. 

Of course, they were afraid, the Rebels should fear the Horde's Liberation. Plus Shadow Weaver always said ‘Peace depended upon the ashes in war's wake.’

Unfortunately, Adora didn't know if that made things better or worse.

Adora took a loud breath at the thought, not that she could hear it. The _only_ noise she could hear was the Command tank below her and the sound of weapons going off. Shaking her head free of any thoughts but the mission, She held up a palm to halt her Tank.

The Soldiers understood and brought the tank to a stop. 

With another motion of her hand, she ordered her men to join the other soldiers nearby checking buildings. As they stormed buildings, Adora fidgeted with her sidearm to calm her nerves. Running her fingers over the cool metal she slowly raised her hand and weapon above her body. She really shouldn't do something childish but so far they haven't met any resistance so she figured it was safe. So aiming the sights of her weapon nowhere, in particular, she flicked the safety on and off. On Hordak though, Shadow Weaver would _freak_ if she saw this behavior. 

Once she counted to six, Glimmer immediately stuck her head above cover. A few seconds later, Bow pulled her back down as a series of explosions erupted. Gunfire from the Horde troopers didn't seem to be aimed their way but the threat of stray shots above them kept them huddled together. The ground heaved from an explosion not near them but close enough to fling dust all over them. Instinctively they pressed closer against each other. 

Catra had been in several simulations where historical battles of the Horde took place. She’s no stranger to the boom of the tanks nor the crackling of the laser rifles. But everything seemed to be happening so fucking fast and as equally loud. 

The stench of smoke, the sound of shouting and the shaking ground proved way too distracting to move let alone think. The adrenaline thrumming in her blood _screamed_ at her to move, to do something. To escape this cluster fuck of a situation. A growl erupted from her throat and she pulled herself out from behind cover. Ignoring Glimmer and Bows pleas to get down, she tried to focus her eyes on anything, but everything still moved too fast. 

And then everything halted at least to Catra it did. There in the distance atop a command tank was Adora, looking dumb as usual and aiming at imaginary princesses. Emotions are weird the world around her is in turmoil, blazed in fire and grazed debris but the blonde Force captain perched on her command tank keeps her gaze. The blondes' own cerulean orbs turned startled, somehow recognizing the feline girl from several meters away. 

Her emotions are going haywire and not in a bad way. Only seconds ago she was admittedly freaking out, and a little saddened by the destruction from the totally _one-sided_ battle. But now with those cerulean eyes found she feels like she could close the distance between them in mere seconds. Disregard all the danger and throw caution to the wind. 

So she does and Adora does the same.

Because it’s Catra and she’s Adora and vice versa.

Ground barely hitting her feet it’s not long before their bodies collide with one another. 

Theirs an urge beneath their skin to fit the crooks and nannies of each other's bodies. But amidst prying eyes, they keep their hug brief. After all, Adora was here on orders and Catra on an impromptu leave. Emphasis on the impromptu.

A truckload of emotions rushed ashore to make words for Catra but her brain settled for a simple. “Hey, Adora.” 

She followed it up with a “follow me.”

And as if it was just another day of Catra and Adora shenanigans Adora replied.

“Where?”

"Into the woods somewhere, c'mon, hurry!”

So she did.

Into the woods somewhere she repeated in her head. She really should've said no, or at least tried to gain an understanding of what’s going on with Catra. Like where the hell she was for the last 24 hours. But The Horde offers only absolutes and Adora always admired Catra's penchant for taking risks.

So she took the risk.

She wordlessly followed, letting the brunette lead her away from the battle that she was to lead.

Away from the awful noises and smells of smoke to the woods somewhere.

Adora wanted to say so much, to fill the quiet with something other than the wind rushing through her hair. At least to voice her concerns about leaving in the midst of an operation. But talking seemed like a lot right now, especially since Catra seemed intent to make her eat the dust the brunette kicked up. So She ran faster. After all, Catra always had a knack for bringing down the blonde's level of concern. 

In front of her Catra slowed to a halt, half leaning half slumped against a tree.

Trying to match the abrupt halt, Adora faltered a bit, tripping almost tripping. The brunette laughed between panted breaths, leave it to Adora to trip off her own feet. Releasing a breath she really shouldn't have been holding, Adora relaxed at the laughter with an amused glare.

Despite leading her into wherever they were Catra seemed content to just say nothing. She’s pressed against the tree, head leaned back and eyes closed. Her as always nonchalant nature is alluring but pretty annoying right now considering. Once again Adora felt like she should say something but the words wouldn't form. Especially since the Jacket that hugged Catra’s waist—which threatened to steal the little bit of sense she had for this entire situation. 

“This is hardly the first time you've seen your _own_ jacket Adorka” Catra teased as if she read the blonde's mind. 

The snarky smirk on her face turned into a frown and she found herself regretting her teasing.

Adora is silent and still staring, maybe teasing the person the blonde after this whole debacle wasn't the best idea. After all, she said she’d be back before anyone knew and look how that turned out. 

“Do you — I can take it off if you want?” She offered, fidgeting with the maroon cloth.

“No!” Adora blurted, startling them both.” I was just–uh seeing there weren't any tears or something.

“Nope, I made sure of it.” Catra smiled, chest puffed out just a bit with pride. 

“Besides.” Adora teased, risking a smile. “It looks better on you anyway.”

“Anything would,” Catra smirked, but it didn't make that glint in her eyes. 

She looked like she was going to say something else, but settled for sighing and running her hand through her mane.

Adora’s brain easily picked up on the cues of a distressed Catra. Did she say something wrong? After all, the littlest things tended to affect Catra in big ways. Maybe her teasing she wondered. 

“Adora.” 

Catra's voice sounding so afraid and vulnerable brought her out of her head.

“Do you trust me?” 

Adora chewed worry out of her lip.

”Of course.”

Catra took a deep breath. 

“Ok so turns out I wasn't brain damaged and there was a talking sword. Well kinda — it was more like a talking lady in the sword. And then I got captured by some rebels. A princess with an attitude bigger than your forehead and an archer. They're about as strong as Kyle though, except the archer knows his way around a bow. So that's cool, I guess. Oh, and they fed me Kupkakes! But apparently the wrapper isn't edible which is fucking ridiculous and you should defect to the rebels with me."

Catra said in one breath, the words rushed out with her eyes closed shut. 

Adora sighed, and Catra opened her eyes again. The apprehensiveness on her face made Catra’s heart race. “Catra, we can’t just abandon the horde cause you found a talking sword, I mean first of all that's crazy talk, who in their right mind would just do that. Secondly, have you forgotten about the fact that Princesses are literally evil!. Thirdly Shadow Weaver–”

“What about Shadow Weaver Adora? If I go back she’ll kill me!” Catra snapped, body wracked with emotion. “And they'll let her too.”

Adora froze at the resignation in her tone and Catra for once in her life couldn't stand to look at cerulean and stared at the dirt instead

“I can protect you this time.” Adora reasoned. “You're _my_ second, she can’t discipline you if I do it personally.”

Catra snapped her gaze up, eyes flashing blue, gold, and hurt. “ _You're_ gonna punish me." She laughed. “What are you gonna do, hit me? Electrocute me? _Drown_ me? Or are you gonna let the other cadets relieve some anger on me? First punch goes to you, ya know"

Adora’s eyes widened with horror. “I — I thought she just. She said that — it, that the paralysis was... Catra, was there more?”

Catra’s breath hitched with a harsh chuckle that sounded more like a sob than laughter. “Yes, _so_ much more.”

Frighteningly fast Adora made a grab for her hair and collapsed to her knees.

She gripped and tugged those beautiful strands of blonde with so much fervor Catra felt it. 

“Adora Stop!” Catra cried, tackling the other and pinning her wrist away from her scalp.

Adora shuddered beneath her and sobs tormented her hitching chest. 

“Adora” Catra swallowed, unsure of what to say or do besides watch her best friend writhe with grief. With grief for her.

“You didn't know Adora. You couldn't hav–”

“I know!” Adora cut her off with a snarled outburst. The fury in her gaze almost struck Catra terrified. “Of course I didn't know, cause I'm so fucking _stupid_.” She finished the last word with a bang of her head against the ground. 

“Stupid!” To Catra’s added horror came another bang.

“Stupid! “ Another.

“Stupid!” The thud somehow sounded louder.

“Stu–” The blonde was unable to finish the word or head motion since Catra, with a snarl, gripped the blonde's body close and maneuvered them into a roll that collided them into a tree. 

Leaves tumbled down and landed beside them.

“What the fuck, Catra.” Adora groaned clutching her throbbing ribs.

Catra simply snickered back faintly but loud to Adora’s very close ear.

“Catra be serious you could have hurt yourself!”

“If you hurt, then I hurt.” She replied, not missing a beat and Still holding the blonde.

"Catra-"

“No Adora, just listen to me. What she did to me was not and will never be your fault.” Catra held Adora tighter as she stiffened. “ And if Bright Moon turns out bad just say the word and we'll leave. But we have to at least try, and I — I just know that nothing _really_ bad can happen as long as we have each other.”

“You promise?” With that question, their both back to another moment filled with hurt, longing, and everlasting comfort. A time where they similarly held each other while shouldering the others pain. A time where it was just them and the world seemed to halt like a skiff with the ignition switched off. But this time Catra held the key and Adora waited with bated breath. 

“I promise. To all of it.” 


	9. "Rare is this love, keep it covered. I need you to run to me, run to me, lover."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora meets the queen.  
> Glimmer meets her mother's ire.  
> Bow meets his common sense.  
> Catra meets, Razz, swift wind, and She-ra.  
> TW blood, child abuse, description of panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was busy with life and while doing so I realized I was very unmotivated with this. But then two things happened, I started work on a vigilante fic that got me more interested in writing. And then I read "For want of a sword" by distaff_pope and her fic got me interested in this au again. I can't promise frequent updates cause I'm working now but I do promise that I'm still gonna write. 
> 
> I hope the serious parts like Catra's flashbacks and the Catradora moment make up for my shitpost humor. 
> 
> Also ill die anyway's plot has been hashed out and i look forward to sharing it with you guys.

“...Make sure everyone is accounted for and count up any casualties for me. Ugh, I can already feel the cramps starting to form from all the after-action reports I'll be filling out.”   
  
“Yeah sure, but you should know that Grizzlor was going to retreat anyway even before your com went dark.   
  
“Without my orders?! Why? ”   
  
“I dunno something about his face sparkling and shit.I swear his nose looked busted though. Blood gushing and everything. ”   
  
“Wow, I almost feel bad for him. But I got ninety-nine problems and a busted nose ain't one. ”   
  
“Preach it, Sister. Anyway, what are your coordinates so we can come pick you up. It might take a while though cause somehow Kyle’s the only one who knows how to drive stick skiffs. ”   
  
“Seriously? Also, don't bother I uh... still gotta find Catra. ”   
  
There was a long silence on the other side of the communicator.   
  
“WHAT THE FUCK ADORA?! I am not leaving you behind so you can go put up lost cat posters.   
  
“Lonnie-”   
  
“No! You're our Captain there is no way we're leaving you behind! ”   
  
“Exactly, I'm your captain, so I am ordering you to retreat to the closest outpost and wait for my return. Lonnie please just trust me when I say that I'll be ok. ”   
  
“Ok ok, but i don't like it. If you end up getting captured by the rebels, Shadow Weaver is going to kill me. "   
  
"Thanks, you're the best Lons."   
  
Catra felt like another ten minutes of this back and forth shit would literally kill her. Like what the hell Lonnie, did she likelike Adora or something, jeez. Gay as hell much? Ha, pathetic.   
  
Not to mention the longer she spoke the more likely Adora would slip up since the blonde was a terrible actor and couldn't lie for shit. 

She’d been planning to go all ‘She-Ra’ but then Adora pulled out her little com thingamajig and killed her vibe. Bow was relieved but apparently, Glimmer shared the same sentiment as Catra and wanted to instead throw hands.   
  
Speaking of the bleeding hearts, they were busy checking on Shakra and ensuring they still had transportation. All in all, their meeting of Adora had gone...ok to say the least. The blonde mostly stayed close to her while Glimmer just watched her with glaring suspicion. Which was fine with Catra; Adora doesn't need anyone but her and the same vice versa. But of course, Bow was pretty friendly.   
  
“Are you almost done? She groaned, leaning her weight against the blonde.   
  
Adora shushed her of all things and pushed her away. And Catra did not appreciate that one bit.   
  
“Who was that ?!”   
  
“No one! It—Ew! Did you seriously just lick me?!“   
  
“Hey Lonnie,” Catra chuckled, having snatched the device out of Adora’s hand while she was fretting over saliva.   
  
“Catra?! Adora what's goi-   
  
“Bye Lonnie”   
  
Catra threw the com into the distance, watching with satisfaction as it sailed into the laid debris.   
  
“Oops”, She smirked at Adora.   
  
Ok Adora calm down this is fine—this is ok. Its not like Catra just got you to defect to the enemies, compromised both you and her, and threw your only Com into the debris. All in one day. But hey its fine, its just a cute little character quirk of hers. One that makes Adora want to slap her up the head sometimes but hey, its fine. And her adorable shit-eating grin, yep adorable and totally not making you want to strangle this insufferable but loveable girl—   
  
_Wait, What Is That?_   
  
Walking with the archer, and surprisingly short in Adora’s opinion, princess was some kind of quadruped animal.

It kind of looked like that lieutenant BoJack who regulated the Arms room.   
  
But it's not an asshole and it’s walking on four legs. Or Hands? Paws?

Whatever, simply put Adora has never seen anything more mesmerizing in her life (besides blue and gold eyes gleaming inside a damp cardboard box).   
  
The creature stayed silent as it trotted alongside the two rebels but the pull Adora felt transcended words. 

A foreign and familiar feeling all at the same time.   
  
Glossy dark eyes and fur that shined with its strides, Adora wondered if the beast’s fur felt as soft as Catra’s.

The two having noticed the blonde’s awestruck expression halted in their path.   
  
“What the fuck is that?” Catra hissed, tail lashing behind her at the sight of such a large animal. 

Like seriously those big-ass hooves.   
  
“This.” Bow chuckled, raising the reins to the horse at them. “Is a horse. He's our ride to Brightmoon. ”   
  
“He’s coming with us?!”

Adora gasped, eyes sparkling above a smile that fitted her namesake.

Purely Adorable. 

“Yep,” Bow replied, popping the p and smiling.   
  
“How is _that_ supposed to take us to Brightmoon?” Catra scoffed, pulling Adora’s attention back to where it belonged.   
  
Glitter, ever the pain in the ass, provided the answer. 

“We’ll alternate rides as we go. Plus, he can hold two people at a time. ”   
  
“Want to come pet him?” Bow offered much to Catra’s ire.   
  
Dopey looks and smiles were one thing but petting and ear scritches were moving into her territory.   
  
That horse was trotting on some thin fucking ice. 

Catra glared as Adora fucking squealed and did a little jog to the creature.   
  
They waited, or more like stewed in Catra’s case, for a few minutes while letting Adora get acquainted with the Horse.   
  
She even nuzzled into the thing's mane. 

But before she could profess her undying love for the thing Glimmer scored a point in Catra’s book and ended the whole charade.   
  
“Okay, we get it.” The princess yawned into her hand. “Horse goes brrr, yay. Now can we please get going now? ”   
  
“Here,” Bow offered, gesturing towards the saddle.“Lemme show you how to get on.”   
  
The stuck on stupid smile Adora had on her when Bow finished teaching her how to ‘saddle up’ almost made Catra forgive the creature. 

Almost.   
  
“Welp,” She sighed, taking up a place next to Adora and Bow while they sat on the Horse.   
  
“To BrightMoon.” 

* * *

“This cannot be the way to Brightmoon.” Catra said, voicing all their opinions.   
  
“I think I would know how to get my own damn kingdom Horde scum.”   
  
“Ok first of all when we first met you were more lost than Kyle trying to ask out Rogelio. And secondly, we passed that same rock seven fucking times already. “   
  
Glimmer glared at the outstretched clawed digit singling out an innocent-looking rock. For all they knew it could be a mere coincidence or maybe rocks just happened to look like this around here. It's not like the Horde Scum was an expert on whispering woods rocks.   
  
“Coincidence.” She replied, instantly cringing over the word choice.   
  
“Bullshit,” Catra smirked, snickering from where she sat behind the blonde Force captain atop the horse.   
  
And it was, plainly put, bullshit and Glimmer Knew it. But what else could they do? Bow’s Tracker Pad was acting funny, she couldn't teleport and there was only one freaking Horse! But she refused to admit to that smug face brat cat that they were actually lost. 

  
“Catra’s eyes have never been wrong before neither has her instinct.”   
  
The blond Force captain said; the first actual words she's spoken to anyone besides whispering in the brat cat’s ear or cooing to the horse.   
  
Glimmer had no idea what her deal was; And apparently her name was Adora, like what did that even mean. 

That on top of Catra being named Catra it seemed the Horde was horrible in the way of names.

Not that the rebellion was any better seeing as her late father named her Glimmer. 

But in her and Catra’s defense, they fitted their namesakes. 

What could blondie do, turn into a door?   
  
Also, she was a full ranked Force Captain, unlike Catra who claimed to just be a simple cadet. And she just led one of the most impressive and destructive attacks the princess had ever seen before turning into a blushing defecting mess cause of the cat girl.

Explaining that to her mother was going to be more of a nightmare than Catra; who was their best shot of dealing with said nightmare.

She once caught her mother admiring General Juliet’s muscles from afar so Glimmer was sure she’d Love She-ra.   
  
“Ah!” Bow cried out.   
  
Glimmer jerked out her thoughts with a slight panic that was quickly suppressed along with the knee jerk reaction to teleport. Looking over she realized he simply lost his footing over a root; cause of a certain someone’s tail batting him in the face.   
  
“Are you ok Bow?”   
  
“Yep, everything's intact except for my pride.” He smiled weakly.   
  
“Like it ever was,” Catra said and threw her head back in a laugh while Adora looked back at her fondly.   
  
On second thought the thought of her mother swooning over She-ra wasn't so appealing. Matter fact why would it ever, yuck.   
  
“Bow why don’t you and I take a turn on the horse.” Glimmer offered, brushing twigs off him.   
  
Catra scowled as Adora visibly wilted at the thought of getting off the horse.   
  
“If you wanna ride something so bad Sparkles you can ride my—”   
  
“Catra,”Adora warned, eyeing the princess waryingly and throwing her leg over to dismount. “It's fine I've already had two turns, and my stun batons been tapping against horsey this whole time anyway.” 

She gave another glance at Glimmer and added. “Can't be much fun getting hit with that thing.”   
  
Glimmer almost shivered at the subtle threat. Like geez it was out of nowhere!   
  
With a scoff, Catra followed suit and slid off the horse.   
  
Whilst Glimmer handed the sword to Bow so she could climb atop Horsey an idea sprung in Catra’s mind.   
  
Whirling her body towards Bow, she smiled with all her canines and a mischievous glint in her eyes.   
  
“Hey Arrow boy! Mind giving me my sword?”   
  
“Oh sure, no prob bob.

"Her names Catra." Adora chimed.   
  
“What, Bow?!” Glimmer squawked. “No, we are not giving the Horde soldier a weapon. I can't believe i have to say that again, by the stars this must be how mom feels.”   
  
“Oh c'mon Glimmer!” Bow whined while Catra put on her best innocent looking face. “She has literal swords for nails, if she wanted to hurt us she'd have done it already. Plus, she kind of just defected...right?”   
  
“Yeah sure whatever, the sword now please,” Catra said, avoiding Adora’s worried stare.   
  
“What do you even want it for?” Glimmer relented but not before fixing the girl with a glare.   
  
“Watch and learn, sparkles.” She said, lazily looking over the blade.   
  
Turning back to the Blonde Catra twirled the sword in her hand with a flourish and smirked. “Hey Adora, For the honor of Grayskull!”   
  
Same as earlier a blinding light encased the sword and its wielder. The onlooking trio shielded their eyes until the light faded and left behind...Catra. No tiara, pauldrons, or red waist cape, just plain ol Catra.   
  
“Catra!” Adora said, rushing at her with concern. “What was that?! Did they infect you with some sort of princess virus?”   
  
“What? No!”Catra hissed, batting Adora’s hands away while trying to shake some sense into her sword.   
  
“Work you stupid piece of shit! For the honor of Grayskull! For the honor of Greyskull! For the honor of Gayskull?”   
  
“What is so bad about sword safety?!” Bow cried, watching the blade being shook around while he sat safe atop the horse with a laughing Glimmer.   
  
Glimmer knew she really shouldn't be laughing since she needed, She-ra to impress her mom. But by the moon she needed this more right now.   
  
“Maybe you're the one that should be called sparkles with that light show you just did, ‘Shero’.”

Glimmer said with a smirked and head tilted in mirth.   
  
At the words, Catra whirled her body towards the princess, a scathing remark on her tongue. While doing so though the sword lit up mid-turn blasted a burst of blinding light hit horsey (F in chat).   
  
Bow, having been proven right about sword safety, grabbed Glimmer and moved to fling their bodies to the ground.

But it proved unnecessary because the horse bucked them off before bolting off with an oddly sounding neigh.   
  
“Horsey!”Adora cried, her stupid sad cerulean eyes tearing at Catra’s heart.   
  
“Hey, come back!” Catra shouted at its disappearing form.   
  
Part of her wanted to say it is what it is and go on with her day but one look at Adora’s face killed that thought.   
  
“Stupid fucking horse,” she muttered under breath before taking off into a sprint after the thing and ignoring the calls from behind her. 

All she wanted was to carry Adora with her new transformed muscles and now she was chasing after a horse.

Honestly, it’s not all that surprising _cause her fucking life man._   
  
Watching the disappearing horse and then cat while nursing a sore arm Glimmer was...completely flabbergasted.   
  
“Huh,” 

* * *

Catra and the diminutive old woman stared at each other, abated silence between the two. 

Slowly Recognition dawned in beady eyes behind comically large glasses, and a smile formed on the old lady's wrinkled features. 

It seemed to say several things at once. 

So much warmth that the presence of it caused a hint of a smile on Catra’s own lips. 

Smile and warmth still on her face the old lady spoke. 

"C'yra did you come here hoping to peep on old Razz again?" 

_Wait, what?_

With a cry of 'Razzle Dazzle' Catra found herself on the business end of a broom. 

Batting it away proved futile and even her claws met nothing but air. 

This old lady was faster than Kyle messing something up. 

Somehow, probably by the grace of the gods, Catra was able to put ground between them. 

Smiling still, Razz looked up at Catra perched on her safety tree and beckoned her to come. 

“PSPSPSPS!” 

And maybe it was that warm smile or she really did have brain damage but like a moth to the flame she went. Catra leaped down and crouched cautiously, waiting for Razz to say something. 

If it was a Razzle Dazzle, she’d fucking bolt. 

  
When they just stood there quietly for several moments, Catra's ears pinned back and she tried to growl something out but was interrupted with. 

  
_“Razzle dazzle._ ” 

  
Ok time to dip. 

Zipping through bushes and over roots, she figured she put a sizable distance between her and whatever that thing was. 

Signing and running a hand through her mane she leaned against a tree.

Like thank Hordak for trees and all but she's starting to think this forest is bad luck. Or somehow sentient and likes fucking with her for shits and giggles. 

"C'yra dearie, what have I told you about going off and chasing after mice? I know they taste good, the little devils, but it's not polite to do so in the middle of a conversation." 

Catra turned with wide eyes in all directions. And there up above her in the very tree she leaned against was the old lady, broom and everything. 

"What in the name of Hordak!" Catra yelped, brandishing her sword this time."Nobody can move that fast, Motherfucker who sent you?!" 

The old lady floated down, not like Shadow Weavers foreboding descent that defied gravity but instead gently like a falling feather. 

"Cyra!" She scolded midair. "What have I told you about taking Mara's Sword? I know it's your way of courtship, but you have to have more respect for her things." 

Thrown by the accusation of courtship especially since the name Adora wasn't thrown in with it Catra sputtered in indignation. 

"For the last time my name isn't C'yra! And who the fuck is Mara and why would I be courting her?!" 

Holy Hordak this old lady was headache. Literally in fact, judging by the Sharp pulsating stab of pain that flickered behind her eyes.

Matter of fact it hurt so bad that she felt it in her neck. Huh, so grandma was also a pain in the neck. And the arms? 

Actually now that she noticed it, her whole body seemed to become taut with pain. And her hands which still gripped the hilt of her sword to keep crazy at bay felt numb.

Like when Adora used to plop down on their shared bunk and not pay attention to where she'd land, which more times than not resulted in her sitting right on top of Catra's hand.

Of course it was no big deal, so she would just keep her hand still and ignore the burn on face while the prickling sensation took hold of her hand. 

But this felt entirely different. There was no feeling of spiders slinking inside but instead a bellowing ache of exhaustion. And the prickling numbness was more like a prickling nothingness. If it wasn't for her 'reliable' eyes she probably wouldn't even know her hands were there at all. 

"Oh C'yra dearie, what have you done?," The old lady sighed mournfully and shook her head. 

"Go on dear let go. I'll be there when you wake up."   
  
_Wake up?_ Catra thought blinking—no not blinking but struggling to keep her eyes open.

So much for having reliable eyes.

Having no choice but to submit to her fate of fainting in the presence of a possibly homicidal old lady, her last thought is that Adora is gonna kill her and her world turns pitch black. 

* * *

You don't mean that right? Bow asked half chuckling half gulping. 

As close as the two seemed, which reminded him of Netossa and Spinerella, they were still Horde soldiers. Defected Horde Soldiers but Horde soldiers, nonetheless.   
  
"If she isn't than I'll do it for her." Glimmer chimed in fuming and also checking under rocks.   
  
Also, on second thought maybe the Horde didn't have a monopoly on homicidal tendencies. King Jared knows how many times Glimmer debated the morality of murder during a war.

A certain sparkle brawl with a bigoted scribe came to mind and Bow suppressed a shiver.   
  
Bow understood their frustrations he really did.

But checking under a rock for a cat girl who can sometimes be 8ft and getting mad when she's not there is kind of over the top.   
  
Speaking of top, the blonde, having just realized what Glimmer said, threw a glare at the princess's way.   
  
"I'm the only one who gets to murder Catra, got it?" After having said the words the blonde's face flushed red but she held the glare with fervor.

Bow doesn't really get the blushing but the glare was murderous; better deescelate he thought.   
  
"She's just joking." He assured.   
  
"No I'm not." Glimmer chimed in unashamed and uncaring.

Yolo.   
  
Holding the glare for a few seconds longer Adora threw her hands to the sky and groaned.   
  
“She’s always doing this! Always on the move, whenever it's the zoomies or a god damned mouse! PSPSPSPSP, here Catra! ”   
  
Bow and Glimmer shared a look and backed away from the blonde.   
  
They needed to find Catra and fast. 

* * *

When her senses came back, it was like they never left.

One minute everything was blank and the next total awareness of an empty pitch-black void.

In this void she instantly knew even before sight registered that she was not alone. She could feel the power emanating from the sitting blonde across from her. She could hear the voices that spoke behind the silence warning her and taunting her in harsh whispers.

Everything felt wrong and when the being across from her spoke it provoked emotions she knew all too well.

Fear, overwhelmed, and dread. 

“You,” She acknowledged Catra with her eyes closed and body completely still. One would think she was dead but this being knew no concept of the word except for causing it. 

“Are not Adora.” She finished with no emotion, but the words were enough to draw Catra’s Ire. 

"Yeah well, neither are you blondie," Catra glared meeting the goddesses stare head-on. “Got the same big ass forehead, though.” 

Of course, Adora was the one the sword actually wanted, after all, everyone did. 

And Catra got in her way just like Weaver always said she would. But maybe that was okay, if it was Adora then maybe losing was fine. Adora would make a wonderful She-ra, hell if anyone had any fucking honor it was Adora. 

But still, there was that voice in her head that whispered sinful things in her mind. Selfish things that always seemed to get her in trouble; Pride, wants, and desires.

A hunger for things she knew nothing about but a burning starvation all the same. 

“What difference does it make?”Catra said, not truly believing her own words. 

“I found it instead, finders keepers and all that.” 

In a blink of the eye, she’s right in front of Catra. Presence menacing now with righteousness flaming in her eyes.

“You think you’d be better suited than Adora?” 

Barely any air between them but her voice sounds muddled and faraway.   
  
Like a slideshow, the world changed from pitch black to the familiar dull grey of the Fright Zone. Sounds of machinery being worked to overheating. Cadets marching on metal grounds. Pungent smells of copper in the air.

 _This isn't happening_ she tried reasoning to herself. There's no way, she escaped; she was supposed to be free. But as Adora said before, her eyes have never been wrong before and they knew all too well the constricting soul-crushing space of the Fright Zone. 

Grey, harsh metal floors beneath her surrounded her vision as she crashes to her knees. She couldn't—She cant— Why wasn't she breathing?

The air felt thick like a weighted blanket wrapped around her.   
  
With a flash of familiar blinding white light, the world shifted again. Catra felt nothing in that span of time, like she simply ceased to exist. It was terrifyingly comforting. 

“You are weak.” She-ra said impassively like it was a fact or a simple observation. 

“F—Fuck you.”Catra gasped out between desperate gulping inhales and exhales of air. 

She-ra showed no acknowledgment on her face. No anger, contempt, or even cruelty on her face. But she still cruelly took away the world around Catra once again all the same. 

Her ears, always so damned sensitive, had a piercing ache. Someone was screaming—Pleading with all the fear they could muster. Catra felt slick wetness on her hand stemming from her claws. In front of her instead of She-Ra, was a redheaded cadet clutching their slashed face.

Forever marred by sharp claws that carried a petulant child’s anger. 

“Please stop!” They begged to Catra's deaf ears. 

She sliced and sliced and sliced until her claws met nothing but air. Pitch black air and her claws shined with red. 

“You are Violent.” 

Catra merely whimpered in response, too busy staring at her hands to stop it. 

More whimpers escaped as she fruitlessly rubbed her hands together; desperate to get the blood off. But just like everything else wrong with her body it stayed, no matter how rough or desperate she was.

Out of nowhere pale scarred hands snatched hers and squeezed with nails pressing into her skin. 

“You disgusting beast, Whose blood is this? Is it Adora's?!” Shadow Weaver hissed, pressing her nails in harder. 

“No! I swear, Never!” Catra cried out, struggling to free her hands from Shadow Weaver's grip. 

With a scoff of disgust, the witch threw Catra to the ground and the rough carpet of Shadow Weaver's office had never felt so comforting.

Catra was content to lie there smothering the sobs in her throat but Shadow Weaver wasn't. Not even bothering to waste magic she snatched the frightened cadet up by her hair. 

“Do you know what happens to liars Catra?” She crooned a sickly sweet.   
  
“I'm not—Yes!”She lied as Shadow Weaver's hand threatened to scalp her. 

“That's hardly a sufficient answer Catra.” Shadow Weaver said, her voice calm but laced with amusement. 

Catra closed her eyes and swallowed her useless pride along with a whimper. 

“They get punished.” 

After a moment of careful scrutiny, Shadow Weaver hummed seemingly pleased with the truest answer Catra could give.

Slowly and terrifyingly gently she let Catra go and seated herself in that stupid swivel chair Adora loved. 

“Good kitty.” She cooed, patting her lap beckoningly before adding. “For that, you can keep your pants on.” 

That like the carpet was terrifyingly comforting. 

So was She-ra’s emotionless impassive stare as she watched Catra gather herself to a somewhat functioning state.

As her senses became less muddled she realized she never even moved from the same position let alone spot. Illusions she thought but the blood, screams, and Shadow weaver's punishing hands felt so real.

How could even the air be a constricting force? 

“You are nothing.” She-ra finally spoke. 

_Nothing_ , she knew that. It's been reiterated throughout her whole fucking life; and if words didn't sink it in actions most certainly did.

But the way She-ra said it felt finite, like nothing could change it. Like no matter how hard she clawed or crawled her way out she’d always be stuck in her own pit of errors. Happened upon by chance in a pathetic cardboard box, what else could she be but a violent, weak, unimportant waste of air.

But at least that would be better than being nothing. 

“You think I don't know that?!” Catra screamed back using all the air she so preciously gathered.

Like what the fuck is oxygen even at this point? 

“I know ok! I'm weak, scared, and _nothing_ compared to Adora, just a fucking wild animal. She's so good and I'm... _nothing_ like her.” 

From on her hands and knees, staving off dry heaving, Catra saw a flicker of something flash across the Goddess's face. 

She cradled Catra's face and branded a searing kiss on her forehead that made Catra feel hot and flushed in all the worst ways. 

"Good." She-ra smiled, her glowing cerulean eyes staring into Catra’s blue and gold not unlike how smoldering smoke stared back at you.

Overwhelming and overtaking. 

"We can work with that." 

* * *

“Yeah.” The princess smiled almost manically. “We can most definitely work with that. I'll go Irrit— I mean distract my mom, Horde scum you’ll go hide in my closet until you've figured out your new alias and Bow will go find the lost cat. ”   
  
Adora frowned. She's already left Catra in those woods before and she's not about to do it again. 

“If anyone is gonna go look for Catra its gonna be me.” 

“Nope," Glimmer rebutted, "Bow knows the woods better than anyone and you have to go work on your alias.”   
  
Adora opened her mouth to argue again but was interrupted by the archer.   
  
“Don't worry I’ll find her, I promise.”   
  
“Okay,” Adora said with a clenched jaw because if he didn't find her and she got killed by some beast all alone in those woods it would not be okay.

Not ever again.   
  
With a collective sigh, all three of them prepared to embark on their respective tasks.

Bow threw the two girls a smile before bolting back into the woods. 

Adora and Glimmer remained, the latter awkwardly fidgeting with the rope from Bow's window arrow escapade.   
  
“So,” Glimmer prompted, trying to sound casual but failing horrendously. “You like Jazz?”

* * *

“What the hell is that?!”   
  
“Oh dearie, it's just your loyal steed.” Razz smiled and poured some more of that boiled leaf juice in her cup.   
  
Catra gaped at the slightly familiar but starkly different quadruped animal.

It still had that long face and those big ol horse hooves but it was white now, sporting a rainbow mane and sprouting a pair of wings like it was nobody’s business.   
  
“That's Horsey?!” 

Razz tsked her tongue and shook her head.

“He said Horsey was a stupid name and would like to be called Swift Wind.” She said, stirring some white powder into her cup.   
  
Ok first off Horsey is an adorable name and how dare he forsake Adora’s name. She knew firsthand how cool they were, like her middle name applesauce, yep not dumb at all.

And secondly, did she just say ‘said’ as in speak? And speak as in words?   
  
“So, he can talk?” She asked, feeling like an idiot for even asking such a ludicrous question.   
  
“Yeah, he can.” It scoffed, fricking glaring at her with its horse eyes and all.   
  
“Okay then, anything else?” She said, Lowkey mulling over it in her head how she’d explain to Adora why she threw hands with her beloved Horsey.   
  
“Yes,” He said, because of course there was. “I know the way back to BrightMoon.”   
  
Oh, good news for once.   
  
“But before we go, I want to try more of these apples.”   
  
_Ya know what_ she thought fair enough.   
  
"Fine," she replied, crossing her arms and leaning against Razz’s hut. “Take your time.”   
  
“I will.”   
  


* * *

Adora knew this would happen. Catra has said at least a thousand times that she was a bad actress. She couldn't lie her way out of anything, and honestly, that was fine. She’d rather be a truther than a liar but on top of being a bad actress, she's also a bit slow on the uptake sometimes. Like forgetting to ditch her uniform shirt with the Horde insignia blazing on the back, while talking to the infamous Queen of Brightmoon. 

Who was most definitely not amused. 

Adora readied herself for a fight as she sympathetically watched the queen belittle and scold her daughter.   
  
The familiar tone stirred something primordial inside the blonde. Fear and anger. But fear be damned she would not let this woman use that tone against Catra; Queen or not. 

  
“Sneaking out, embarking on a foolish quest in the whispering woods and harboring the Force Captain that by recent reports just led an attack on Thaymor mere minutes ago. What were you thinking, Glimma?! No! Don't answer because I already know that you weren't. How could you possibly think this was acceptable?! You've endangered Bow, risked the safety of everyone in this castle, and by the stars do you know how worried I—”   
  
A loud shattering noise interrupted the Queen mid-sentence. Crashing somehow elegantly through the stained glass from above was a horse.

Its pristine shit coat matched its owner in color and in spirit. Dressed in white, gold and red Catra stood several feet taller, and more muscular than Adora’s heart could handle.   
  
Dismounting from the Horsey with a somehow practiced ease Catra acknowledged no one except for the stern monarch as she took strides like she owned the place.   
  
Finally, in front of the Monarch Catra kneeled, with her sword presented in front of her and blade to the ground.

An action most would expect a person to do in front of a queen, But Adora wasn't most people and Catra wasn't just some person.

It felt wrong and looked out of place but the way Catra held her head almost defiantly high stilled her tongue.

Catra knew what she was doing, Adora was sure of it.   
  
“It can't be” The Queen gasped. “She-ra?”   
  
“In the flesh Your Majesty,” Catra responded with a grace and confidence Adora didn't know she possessed.   
  
The Queen schooled her hopeful expression back into a frown.   
  
“And I suppose you are a Horde soldier as well?”   
  
Adora cringed as Catra held no hesitation with her reply.   
  
“Yes, your Majesty.”   
  
Welp Shadow Weaver always made it seem like She’d have to personally throw hands with the queen one day Adora thought readying herself for a fight.   
  
The Queen to Adora’s surprise (and the guards) did not order her guards to arrest the pair of Horde soldiers.

Instead, she looked pensive.   
  
“It was foretold by legends even older than I that the First One's greatest warrior She-ra would return to us in our hour of need to bring balance to Etheria. But I...I never thought she was anything but a myth. And yet here you are a Magicat and a Horde soldier no less.” The Queen said the last part laced with disbelief.   
  
Catra simply smiled from her kneeling position and lifted the blade from the ground. The sudden movement almost made the Guards ready their pikes but the Queen halted them with a raised palm.   
  
“I understand your hesitation, your Majesty. But I have no allegiance greater than that of my duty to Etheria. The Horde seeks destruction to my charge and an alliance between is detrimental to the both of us. So I, She-ra, Pledge myself to you, Immortal Queen Angella of Brightmoon.” She-ra stated, offering her blade to the queen while it lied flat in her palms.   
  
With a glow that stayed the sword flashed briefly and left behind Catra kneeling before the Queen, with Adora’s jacket still wrapped around her waist.   
  
“Well, what it's gonna be Angie?” Catra said tiredly.   
  
“Glimmer,” The Queen said almost absentmindedly since most of her focus was still on the gleaming sword.   
  
“Uh, yes ma’am!” Glimmer squeaked; her face still red from her dressing down. 

“Would you vouch for these two and take responsibility for them?” 

“Absolut—I mean Yes, It’d be an honor, your Majesty.”   
  
The Queen smiled softly at her daughter and beckoned Catra to rise.   
  
“Then rise She-ra. The rebellion accepts your allegiance.” The Queen confirmed, eliciting a pair of grins, a sigh of relief, and a smirk.   
  
“But understand that we will enact cautionable measures. After all It's not every day that we welcome Horde soldiers into our stead, especially a Force Captain.”   
  
She finished the last part while giving the pair a foreboding stare.   
  
“But as for now, Glimmer please lead our esteemed guests to their new accommodations.” 

* * *

As per her Majeesty's orders Bow and Glimmer led them to a door.  
  
One devoid of any security measures or unforgivable locks. 

  
No padlocks, deadbolts or keycard interface; Just a simple door with a simple lock.   
  
They took their leave with hushed excitement that gave Catra a headache. But one look at Adora’s awestruck expression soothed the ache.   
  
For all the simplicity of the door, the room inside was anything but.

Lit in a purple haze derived from the beams of light shining through a stained window glass adorned with violet drapes. The ceiling hung a glittering mess of shimmering and reflective light like the fucking water fountain in the bathroom.   
  
Below the glass structure was a bed that grew larger and more inviting the closer she got. She found herself lost staring at the bed and then the ceiling. A soft cushiness below her and an equally soft smile on her face. The sun’s amethyst hues shined warm and blanketed her face with a soothing burn.   
  
  
But it was Adora pouncing at her to straddle her waist that scorched her cheeks.

  
The blonde's cerulean eyes were full of love, longing, and laudatory so intense that she had to turn her head away, unable to hold its heart-wrenching allure.

Impossibly gentle fingers admonished her chin, turning her to that surreal cerulean once again and below them a smile foaming with whites and onliness.   
  
Startled, Catra and her heart flinched. 

The sudden movement prompted Adora to shift forward to trap their bodies against each other. 

Heart beating atop heart for the other. 

Thumping an ancient song of rare love kept bare and malnourished in the Fright Zone. 

Like Catra after Adora found her in that box.   
  
Faces inches apart, lungs bleeding out warm breaths and sallow hair tickling Catra’s neck; She almost couldn't function.   
  
As her mind caught up to her body and relief sunk in all at once Catra shuddered and broke into a contagious fit of body wracking sobs and giggles.   
  
Adora buried her face in the crook of the brunet’s neck drowning her own sobs and laughter in the hollow of Catra’s throat.

This hysteria of manic euphoria and sorrow lasted until Adora smothered it with a fervent kiss.

Catra’s body hitched and stilled but she drew enough sense to deepen the kiss. 

Desperately, she wrapped her arms around Adora’s neck, eager to show all the worth of her heart to the cause of the tears she just wept and the laughter she just spilt.   
  
Breathless, Adora relinquished her lips, and trailed them down Catra's neck, taking greedy breaths as hungry as she. 

Catra felt lips smile on her skin as Adora laughed, quite literally, breathlessly into her neck and nuzzled the skin as she drifted lower.

Eyes closed and a smile on her face Catra relaxed, her body feeling like it could fade into the blonde's.   
  
“Adora.” She breathed out, trying to catch fleeting air. 

Finishing her onslaught with one lasting searing kiss Adora peeled away and sat up.   
  
Both out of breath, they stared and admired their art. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the project that will take up most of my sleep and school work time, honestly not a bad trade-off.  
> As always I'm trying to be a better writer and will always welcome criticism.  
> With the finale pushing near I'm debating on how I should post my chapters cause they're already written but they're so long that they could be multiple chapters by themselves. If you have any questions, comments, concerns, and advice then message me on Twitter, Instagram, or hell even Kik at NebeScribens or NebeScribes. 
> 
> welp, cheers guys eat your veggies and remember that chipotle isn't a need its a want.


End file.
